Naruto: La Tecnica Legendaria
by FallenGear
Summary: El Cuarto Hokage no murio sellando al Kyuubi, y siguio su vida junto a su esposa y su hijo. Ahora Naruto debera enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos, pruebas de muerte. UA. NaruSaku, SasuSaku.
1. Castigado?

ナルト_**:Densetsu no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: **__**La Tecnica Legendaria**_

_**Prologo**_

"NARUTO¡¡¡"

Todos en Konoha escucharon el grito de Haruno Sakura, TODOS realmente pudieron escucharlo, desde la montaña Hokage hasta las grandes puertas en donde se encontraban Izumo y Kotetsu, los dos Chuunin de guardia.

Por una de las principales avenidas de la aldea, se pudo ver a un joven con una Chamarra y un pantalón naranja, cabello rubio peinado hacia abajo, partiendo por el medio, corriendo a gran velocidad. Detrás de el venia una chica de cabello cortó y rosa, un chaleco blanco que llegaba a la mitad de su abdomen y unos pantalones rojos, sonrojada y con ojos llenos de enojo.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzo lo tomo de la chamarra y empezó a gritarle.

"¿¡Porque diablos me espiabas mientras me estaba cambiando!?

"N-n-no te espiaba Sakura-chan, resulta que pase por ahí y mire por la ventana para saluda…"

"!Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan inmaduro¡"

"Pero, S-s-sakura-chan, yo no…"

"Esta vez Naruto, no me dejas otra opción mas que reportarte con el Hokage"

"!Por favor Sakura-chan, con el Hokage no!"

"Lo siento Naruto"

"Pero le dirá a…"

"No me importa lo que el Hokage haga siempre y cuando te mantengan en raya"

"Pero…"

"Ningún pero podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión Naruto."

Y con esto, Sakura se dirigió a la Torre Hokage, con Naruto a rastas y con media aldea volteando a verlos.

El Hokage volteo hacia la ventana y miro la aldea.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la aldea escondida entre las hojas. La guerra había terminado hacia ya trece años, ningún incidente se había registrado en toda la semana, y el Hokage esperaba mantener esa racha de paz, sin las bromas de Naruto, sin aldeanos quejándose por cualquier cosa, sin papeleo excesivo (lo cual era inusual considerando que los exámenes Chuunin se celebraban en la aldea este año), pero sobre todo sin nadie que le impidiera regresar temprano a casa y disfrutar de su familia.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la chica y al muchacho que llevaba a cuestas entrar a la oficina.

"Hokage-sama, exijo que Naruto sea castigado" dijo la muchacha de pelo rosa.

"Naruto, Naruto. ¿A que se debe esta vez Sakura-chan?"

"Estaba espiándome mientras me cambiaba, aunque por suerte ya había terminado cuando lo atrape."

"¿Es cierto eso Naruto?"

"N-n-no Hokage-sama, yo iba pasando por ahí y decidí ver si Sakura estaba en casa para invitarla a salí…" Naruto dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura

"!MENTIRAS¡"

"Cuantas veces tengo que repetir esto Naruto: debes de mantenerte calmado y evitar los problemas." El Hokage dijo con voz serena pero intimidante a la vez. Después de todo mantener a tus hijos en raya te enseña nuevas formas de hablar con los muchachos. "Puedes irte Sakura, me asegurare de que tu petición sea cumplida"

"Gracias, Hokage-sama."

En cuanto Sakura salio del despacho, el Hokage volteo hacia Naruto, con una expresión seria en su cara.

"Sabes que esto te va a costar una semana de castigo, ¿verdad?" le advirtió el Hokage con un tono de reprimenda.

"P-p-pero Papá…"

"Nada de Papá, Naruto. Debes de entender que tus acciones pueden tener serias consecuencias, jovencito" dio un respiro profundo y continuo: "Tendré que avisar a tu madre."

"P-p-pero tenia que ir a casa de Sasuke hoy en la tarde, habíamos quedado de salir al cine para…" exclamo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por su padre.

"Nada. Te quedaras en casa el resto de la semana. Puedes irte."

Cuando Naruto se retiro, el Hokage se recargo en su silla. Después de todo, el lidiar con tus hijos era una cuestión de la vida diaria.

**Bueno, espero y continúen leyendo esta historia, es un UA (universo alterno), en el cual el 4to hokage no esta muerto, tampoco Kushina, ni los Uchiha. Naruto no tiene el Kyuubi sellado en el, sin embargo tendrá algunos de sus poderes, eso será explicado después.**

**Lista de elementos japonés-español:**

**Países:**

**Hi no Kuni- Pais del Fuego**

**Kaze no Kuni- Pais del Viento**

**Mizu no Kuni- Pais del Agua**

**Kaminari no Kuni- Pais del Rayo**

**Ta no Kuni- Pais de los Campos de Arroz**

**Yuki no Kuni- Pais de la Nieve**

**Kages:**

**Hokage- Sombra del Fuego- Konoha (Hoja)**

**Kazekage- Sombra del Viento- Suna (Arena)**

**Otokage- Sombra del sonido- Oto (Sonido)**

**Mizukage- Sombra del Agua- Kiri (Niebla)**


	2. La Familia

ナルト_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 1: La Familia…**_

Cuando Naruto llego a casa de inmediato percibió el aroma del ramen especial de su madre, el cual parecía apunto de estar listo para ser servido. Al no verla en la cocina decidió llamarla.

"¡Ya estoy en casa!, ¡Mamá, ¿estas ahí?!"

"¡Ya voy!" fue la respuesta de su madre.

Cuando su madre apareció por la puerta, Naruto la miro exasperado. Una de las cosas que mas le sorprendía de ella es que contrario a las demás madres, la suya lucia como de 20 años.

A pesar de estar cerca de los 40, Kushina Namikaze procuraba verse bien, y aunque había dejado el servicio ninja cuando Naruto nació, seguía entrenando por las mañanas y estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a un Jonin apto en cualquier momento.

"¿Otra vez estuviste entrenando?" pregunto Naruto escéptico.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy hijo?" dijo su madre cambiando el tema.

"Podrías decir que bien, eso sin contar el hecho de que me arrastraron por media aldea y que Papá me volvió a castigar por una semana"

"¿Y eso se debe a…?" pregunto Kushina con un tono de "ya-puedo-adivinar-lo-que-sigue"

"Oh, bueno, esto… Sakura-chan piensa que la estaba espiando por la ventana cuando se cambiaba, pero en realidad yo solo pasaba por ahí y decidí saludarla, pero todo se malinterpreto y entonces me vi a mi mismo siendo arrastrado por el cuello de mi chamarra hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, y ahí fue cuando Papá me castigo." Finalizo Naruto con una de sus clásicas expresiones como de zorro.

"Bueno, creo que deberías ir a disculparte con Sakura, después de todo, algún día será tu novia, y los novios no suelen estar…" Kushina sugirió pero de pronto fue interrumpida por su hijo.

"!¿Que te hace pensar que me gusta Sakura-chan?" profirió Naruto, entre sorprendido, sonrojado y enojado. "Te lo he dicho mas de mil veces: .. Además, a ella le gusta Sasuke."

"Lo que tu digas. Por cierto, ¿piensa tu padre venir a comer?"

"Eso creo. Voy a preguntarle."

Naruto empezó una serie de sellos de manos y después estampo su mano en el piso, y al momento apareció un pequeño sapo. Aun sin salir del asombro que le causaba el haber dominado el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, contemplo a Gamakichi justo cuando este empezaba a hablar.

"Hey Naruto, ¿que hay?", pregunto el sapo en un tono algo hiperactivo.

"¿Eh… Podrías preguntarle a Papá si piensa venir a comer?" le pidió Naruto, en parte orden y en parte como petición.

"Claro, pero te costara una bolsa de dulces"

"Por supuesto" `_Ahora entiendo porque es tan activo. Dulces, que extraño sapo´ _fue el pensamiento de Naruto.

-------------------------------------

Minato Namikaze podria ser un hombre gentil y blando de corazón, pero cuando se trataba de lidiar con enemigos ninja, su deber como Hokage hacia ver al mas valiente de los valientes como un cachorrito. Pero si había una sola cosa que lo molestaba mas eran los traidores; por eso cuando descubrió a Mizuki mirando discreta pero ambiciosamente su Pergamino de Jutsus, decidió poner un ojo constantemente en el muchacho, porque sabia que Orochimaru habia tenido cierta influencia en el y… no, esto no era sobre el Sannin. Mizuki deseaba robar el pergamino y venderlo a alguna aldea enemiga, ganar unos millones de ryo y de paso, aprender los mejores Kinjutsus del documento.

Sabía que Mizuki era compañero de Iruka, el otro maestro en la academia shinobi, así que hizo llamar al Chuunin para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

"Permiso para pasar, Hokage-sama." Dijo Iruka desde la puerta.

"Ah… Iruka, adelante," el Hokage dio un respiro antes de continuar "te he mandado a llamar porque considero que eres el mas apto para el trabajo."

"¿Puedo preguntar en que consiste la misión, Hokage-sama?" Iruka pregunto con tono de curiosidad.

"Por supuesto, ya que deberás estar muy alerta en el tiempo que dure." El Hokage se puso serio, inhalo fuertemente una vez más antes de continuar y miro fijamente al chuunin. "Se trata de Mizuki, creo que planea traicionarnos y robar el pergamino de los kinjutsus."

"Debo advertirte que esto no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, es una misión extraoficial."

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Iruka se puso muy serio y miro al Hokage.

"Deberás matar a Mizuki y recuperar el pergamino cuando llegue el momento indicado, pero sin que el sospeche nada. ¿Entendido?".

"_Hai_."

--------------------------------------------

Cuando Minato llego a casa Naruto salto a sus brazos en emoción gritado.

"¡Otou-san!, ¡Otou-san!"

Minato río y se bajo a su hijo de encima, mientras saludaba a su esposa.

"Bueno, nunca esta de mas querer portarse bien con papá para intentar zafarse del castigo, ¿verdad, Naruto?"

"ahh… Otou-san, sabes que yo no hice nada, todo fue un malentendido. Además, tengo planeado disculparme con Sakura-chan la próxima vez que la vea."

"Talvez Naruto no necesite el castigo Minato, ¿no crees?" Sugirió Kushina intentando ayudar a su hijo. "Además, yo creo que es justo dejarlo que piense mas las cosas sin nuestra ayuda, después de todo, se convertirá en todo un adulto en menos de una semana… mi bebe… mi pequeño Naruto-kun."

-------------------------------------------

Si a Uchiha Sasuke le preguntaran quienes eran las personas que el mas quería, lo respondería sin duda alguna (porque a pesar de su fachada fría y sin emociones, Sasuke era alguien muy dulce, aunque le costara admitirlo.) y en un instante: su padre, su madre, su hermano Itachi, y sus mejores amigos: Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke y Naruto se conocían desde que tenían como tres años, y el no podía estar mas que feliz respecto a ello. Naruto era casi como su _hermano_. Solían salir a divertirse y bromear, estudiar juntos, pelear por la atención de Sakura (aunque Sasuke sabia que a Naruto realmente no le gustaba mucho Sakura, era mas bien como una especie de flirteo para molestar a Sasuke) practicar jutsus complicados pero nada muy exagerado, tomando en cuenta que solo eran estudiantes en la academia shinobi, pero sobre todo su mayor pasatiempo era jugarle bromas a los aldeanos. A Sasuke le pesaba admitirlo, porque no era lo que sus padres le habían inculcado, pero era un bromista de corazón. El año pasado habían tenido la maravillosa idea de desarrollar un jutsu que realmente molestara a los pervertidos, el _Oiroke no Jutsu, _o como a Naruto le gustaba llamarlo, el espanta abuelos (a pesar de que el abuelo de Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, solo parecía ponerse mas y mas pervertido cada vez que lo usaban, tanto que a veces les ofrecía dulces, dinero o hasta enseñarles algún jutsu con tal de que se lo mostraran de nuevo), el cual provocaba desde sangrados nasales hasta desmayos. Básicamente era una transformación, pero el verdadero truco consistía en poner el humo en los lugares apropiados, o si no, se podrían ver los pechos y la corta lencería que parecía de papel, ya que habían copiado las partes de la chica apartar de una revista que encontraron debajo de la cama de su hermano. Sakura los habia golpeado y amenazado con dejar de hablarles si volvían a hacerlo, pero la tentación era muy grande, así que ahora simplemente evitaban hacerlo enfrente de ella. Sakura… a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura desde que la conocía, mas o menos desde los 7 años, pero sabia que no tenia esperanza, pues a Sakura le gustaba Naruto desde entonces, aunque el era lo suficientemente ciego para no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio. `_Y hablando del payaso_ pensó Sasuke al oír a Naruto saludar a su madre.

"…nos días, Mikoto-san." La voz de Naruto resonó en la entrada de la casa.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun. ¿Deseas que llame a Sasuke o prefieres ir a buscarlo tú? Estoy segura de que debe estar levantándose en este momento."

"Eso no será necesario madre." La voz de Sasuke irrumpió en la habitación. "Ya estaba por levantarme para ir a buscar a Naruto a su casa. De hecho estaba pensando en también ir a buscar Sakura para poder practicar para el examen, debido a que es mañana."

"Sabes, Sasuke. Creo que deberían de salir a divertirse y estar relajados, después de todo, han estado entrenando casi todos los días y según recuerdo, a Itachi le recomendaron lo mismo el día antes de graduarse."

"Esta bien Madre, talvez una salida no nos vendría tan mal." Concordó Sasuke, `_tal vez hasta pueda conseguir que Sakura-chan… nah, eso no seria posible.´_

"Si, Sasuke-_chan _no creo que sea tan malo, después de todo, hasta podria conseguir que Sakura-chan me besara solo para molestarte" dijo Naruto en un tono de "soy-mejor-que-tu-y-lo-sabes".

No fue el comentario acerca de Sakura, o el tono en que Naruto lo dijo, pero lo que deberás saco a Sasuke de sus casillas fue el hecho de que lo llamara _Sasuke-chan_.

"! ! ! COMO ME LLAMASTE!" Sasuke activo su genjutsu de cabeza gigante, haciendo temblar a su amigo del miedo.

"yo… bueno… ¡que tenga buen día Mikoto-san!" Dijo Naruto, antes de salir corriendo por su vida.

"¡YA VERAS, TE VOY A ALCANZAR Y CUANDO LO HAGA TE…"

Pero lo que Sasuke le haría a Naruto Mikoto nunca lo escucho, ya que este salio corriendo tras de el. `_Creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian ´_ pensó Mikoto antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

_**Nota del Autor: realmente este capitulo es mas que nada para adentrarnos un poco en las personalidades de Sasuke y Naruto, debido a que al tener a sus padres con ellos, lógicamente su comportamiento no es el mismo (aunque este Naruto se parezca mucho al otro, pero eso es porque como se ha dicho en el Manga, heredo la personalidad y estilo de ninjutsu de su madre).**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo veremos que trama Mizuki con el pergamino y que tiene que ver Naruto con ello… tambien veremos a Sakura y a Ino, y se enteraran de la division en equipos (que no sera la misma)…**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE¡¡¡…**_


	3. El plan de Mizuki sensei

ナルト_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 2: El plan de Mizuki-sensei**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Haruno, Sakura"

Era el día de el examen de graduación de la academia, con el cual Naruto habia soñado desde hace años. El le habia insistido a su padre en graduarse desde que tenia 8 años, pero su padre le pidió que esperara, y que disfrutara su niñez. ´_La vida de un shinobi es dura hijo, recuérdalo_. Esas eran las palabras exactas de su padre, y su madre por el otro lado, era muy sobre protectora como para dejarlo siquiera pensar en graduarse a los 10. Así que ahí estaba el, Namikaze Naruto, de 12 años, sentado y esperando oír su nombre para presentar su examen.

"Hyuuga, Hinata"

Las palabras de Mizuki-sensei resonaban claro y fuerte dentro del salón de clases en el que esperaban para pasar a presentar su examen. Chouji, Kiba, Sakura y Shino ya habían pasado su examen, junto con otro puñado de alumnos, haciendo un total de 12 graduados hasta el momento. En ese momento Naruto vio salir a Hinata de la habitación y escucho su propio nombre.

"Namikaze, Naruto"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke se aburría…

Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino veían el nuevo hitai-ate de la primera…

Akimichi Chouji comia…

Nara Shikamaru dormia…

Inuzuka Kiba... bueno, Kiba solamente estaba, parado e imperturbable en el salón de clases. El y su amigo Shino tenían una extraña manera de comportarse, callados y retraídos.

Estaba en la naturaleza de Aburame Shino el ser callado y serio, pero en la de Kiba no… normalmente, Kiba gritaría, alardearía o simplemente sonreiría, pero Kiba no hacia ninguna de las tres cosas. No al menos donde hubiera tanta gente, tantas personas que lo hicieran sentir tan minúsculo, tan pequeño, tan _insignificante._ Sabia que debía mantenerse al par de las personas que lo rodeaban, porque iba a estar en un equipo de tres personas, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inservible.

Hacia exactamente tres días que su madre lo llamo para que intentara aliarse con uno de los cachorros de la nueva camada del clan, pero lo que paso nadie lo esperaba, no del heredero del Clan Inuzuka.

_Flash back:_

"_Bien Kiba, por favor elige a alguno y trata de hablar con el, de crear una conexión."_

_Tsume Inuzuka sabia que su hijo no tendría problemas para llevarse bien con alguno de los cachorros, porque era una habilidad natural de los Inuzuka, pero debía de escoger alguno, ya que esto suponía que su hijo se convertiría en un adulto, en un Ninja hecho y derecho._

"_Esta bien… déjame ver… ¡este!"_

_Kiba tomo un pequeño cachorro de color blanco y lo levanto de sobre los demás._

"_¿Cómo estas muchacho? Yo soy Kiba."_

_El cachorro, contrario a lo que Kiba, Tsume o cualquier otra persona presente hubiera esperado, no ladro en respuesta, como solía ocurrir con la mayoría de los perros del clan, y Tsume decidió probar si el cachorro era sordo_

"_Bien, pequeñín, ¿puedes oírme?"_

"_whoof"_

_Tsume Inuzuka se quedo sin habla… Kiba no tenía el don de su clan para hablar con los perros ninja. Y tendría que ser desheredado._

_Fin Flash back_

Apartar de ese día, Kiba fue mandado a vivir a un departamento solo, aunque su madre seguía dándole dinero, en cuanto Kiba se graduara de la academia tendría que empezar a mantenerse a si mismo.

No le hacia ninguna gracia tener que pasar por eso, pero vería la manera de apañárselas y demostrarle a todo el mundo que podía ser un gran ninja a pesar de no tener perro que lo acompañara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Namikaze, Naruto"

Naruto pasó por la puerta tras oír un "buena suerte" por parte de Sasuke y ver una sonrisa de parte de Sakura. Tengo que lograrlo´, penso algo preocupado mientras se paraba en frente de Mizuki-sensei e Iruka-sensei, esperando su indicación.

"Bien, Naruto… si aquí tenemos tu lista de calificaciones en las demás áreas del examen… Taijutsu: A, Armas: A, por el manejo excepcional de la espada, además de una buena puntería, Ocultamiento y emboscada… si, al parecer el equipo conformado por Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Aoi y Namikaze Naruto obtuvo una B… bueno, Naruto.

¿Listo para la parte del Ninjutsu?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei"

"Muy bien Naruto" hablo Mizuki por primera vez. "todo lo que tienes que hacer son tres clones creados con el Bunshin no jutsu"

Naruto hizo un sello de manos en forma de cruz y susurro `Kage bunshin no jutsu´. Al instante aparecieron diez clones de sombras, cada uno con una frase diferente, como "¿Es esto suficiente?" o "¿Acaso no soy genial, eh Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei?".

Esto, sin lugar a dudas dejo a Iruka y a Mizuki algo sorprendidos.

"¿Dónde aprendiste ese jutsu Naruto?" le pregunto Mizuki pensando en el pergamino de ninjutsus prohibidos en la oficina del hokage.

"Mi madre me enseño a realizarlo solo hace unos días. En realidad es algo muy simple, lo domine en cuestión de horas."

"Bueno, Naruto, eso es algo sorprendente." Comento Iruka, mirando a Mizuki y recordando la misión que el Hokage le habia encomendado.

"Muy bien, Naruto, haz pasado con "S". Pasa por tu Hitai-ate." Ante esto, Naruto pasó al escritorio donde recibió su protector de la aldea de la hoja. "Felicidades, a partir de hoy eres oficialmente un ninja de Konohagakure no sato. Haz favor de llamar a Nara Shikamaru."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la salida de la academia ninja de la aldea, se agrupaba un grupo de gente, alrededor de un hombre rubio y alto, que vestía una túnica blanca con llamas rojas y un chaleco de Jonin por debajo de la capa. A su lado estaba una mujer con cabello rojo y ropa de civil, y un muchacho rubio, igual que el hombre mayor, pero algo corto de estatura para su edad. El mas joven lucia orgullosamente un hitai-ate de la hoja, y platicaba con un muchacho y dos chicas de su edad.

"¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama!"

Minato Namikaze volteo la cabeza hacia el grupo de gente reunida alrededor de el. Eran todos los nuevos Genin, acompañados por sus familiares.

"Bueno, ¡buenas tardes a todos! Quisiera darles las felicitaciones a todos los jóvenes aquí presentes por haber pasado el examen de graduación, y así mismo, darles la bienvenida al los escuadrones ninja de la aldea. Todos los aquí presentes nos sentimos muy orgullosos de cada uno de ustedes, y creemos que entienden que ya tienen los privilegios de un adulto, pero sobre todo, las responsabilidades que esto conlleva.

¡Felicitaciones a todos!"

La gente prorrumpió en un aplauso, seguido de un vitoreo, mientras el Hokage y su familia saludaban a todos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Felicidades, Otouto."

Era un tono algo frió y seco, pero a pesar de todo, Uchiha Itachi no era precisamente el tipo mas caluroso o expresivo del mundo, pero para Sasuke, las palabras de su hermano significaban mucho mas que las de cualquier otro. Itachi era capitán del escuadrón ANBU desde hacia ya poco mas de cinco años, desde que tenia 12 años… la misma edad que Sasuke tenia ahora y su hermano ya era un Jonin.

Sasuke no se sentía celoso de su hermano en absoluto, al contrario, era su ejemplo a seguir y siempre trataba de ser igual a el…

"Gracias, Itachi-niisan."

"Creo que deberías ir a atender la puerta, al parecer Naruto-sama esta esperándote junto con Yamanaka-san y Haruno-san."

_Maldición_. Se habia olvidado por completo de que iba a salir con Naruto, Ino y Sakura para celebrar su graduación.

"Esta bien, te veré luego niisan." Con esto, Sasuke salio de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya era hora de que atendieras, _Sasuke-chan, _estábamos empezando a creer que tu hermano estaría sermoneándote acerca de `_ser un gran ninja y poner en alto el nombre del clan Uchiha_´, aunque por lo visto te salvaste esta vez."

"Muy graciosa, _Naruto-hime._ Por cierto, Itachi-niisan insiste en llamarte Naruto-sama, aunque yo considero mi titulo mas apropiado."

"Hey, hey chicos, por favor ya deténganse, estamos aquí para celebrar, no para pelear." Intervino Sakura por primera vez.

"Si, se supone que iríamos a comer, ¿cierto?" Hablo Ino, quien vestía de morado, dado que este era su color favorito. "Nadie podria darse cuenta que son los mejores amigos por la manera en que se llaman a ustedes mismos, ¿verdad?, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya, después de todo, esa comida no se va a ordenar por si misma."

Con esto, Naruto ofreció a Sakura su brazo, el cual esta acepto sonrojándose levemente, y Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke con una mirada de `_comete esta, Sasuke-chan_´, mientras el segundo ofrecía el suyo a Ino, que también acepto gustosa. Y así se dirigieron todos a celebrar al restaurante de BBQ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki se habia acercado a Kiba después de la graduación. Viendo que este no se habia graduado, el Chuunin fue a donde el chico estaba, en el columpio frente a la puerta, observando al hokage mientras este hablaba con los nuevos ninjas y sus familias.

Kiba no se habia percatado de la presencia de Mizuki junto a el hasta que este hablo.

"Sabes, todavía hay una forma de graduarse."

"¿Uh?. ¿Enserio?, ¿y cual es esa, eh Mizuki-sensei?" pregunto Kiba algo curioso, después de todo, todavía habia forma de salir del destino aplastante que parecía cernirse sobre el.

"Bueno, lo unico que tienes que hacer es aprender uno de los jutsus del pergamino que se encuentra en la oficina del hokage…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi Hiruzen observo toda la conversación entre Mizuki y el muchacho. Sabia que el joven habia sido desheredado por su clan hacia unos cuantos días debido a su inhabilidad por comunicarse con los perros ninja de la familia. _Una gran desgracia, que lamentablemente sigue dándose en estos días._

La bola de cristal que poseia era ciertamente, un artefacto muy util, Hokage o no, para observar a todas y cada una de las personas en la aldea.

Tambien, observo a Kiba robar el pergamino de Minato, y cuando vio las intenciones del chico, dejo que aprendiera un jutsu o dos antes de alertar a todos los chuunin y jonin que el pergamino habia sido robado.

Tomando una larga calada de su pipa y exalando lentamente, el tercer Hokage sonrio.

_Talvez y hasta convenza a Minato de que le permita ser un ninja al chico…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka sabia que las cosas estaban mal desde el momento en que el tercer Hokage les explico la situación, debido a que el cuarto se encontraba ya en casa con su familia. Recordo la mision que se le habia encomendado y se dio cuenta de que el momento de matar a Mizuki estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Se dirigio a los bosques, en busca de Kiba Inuzuka, bajo la orden de quitarle el pergamino y llevarlo a la torre Hokage.

Cuando encontro al muchacho ya era demasiado tarde, Mizuki le estab intentando convencer de que se lo diera.

Penso en las probabilidades de matar a Mizuki en el acto… y decidio acatar ordenes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba estaba feliz de poder graduarse de la academia en cuanto vio a Mizuki pedirle el pergamino, pero entonces vio a Iruka desde los arboles, creando tres clones de sombras, cada uno lanzando kunais hacia Mizuki, que no se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Todo fue tan rapido que ni lo sintio.

Un segundo después, Mizuki se encontraba muerto, con cuatro kunais enterrados en su espalda.

"Ahora Kiba, creo que nos debes una explicación…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota del Autor: Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo… la verdad decidi eliminar a Naruto de la pelea con Mizuki y acortar la vida de este de manera drastica.**

**Sobre los apodos de Naruto y Sasuke, me parece mas correcto que unos niños de doce años se llamen "princesa" y "chica linda" que "fracasado" y "bastardo".**

**La historia del porque solo Itachi hablaria con Sasuke en lugar de su padre sera contada después.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. La Prueba de Kakashi niisan

ナルト_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 3: La Prueba De Kakashi-niisan.**_

_Beep-beep, beep-beep…_

`Estupido Sasuke-chan, te dije que no jalaras la palanca…´

Naruto murmuro entre sueños, empezando al fin a despertar. Estaba soñando que Sasuke tenía la maravillosa idea de pintar la montaña Hokage en colores raros y cuando se volteaba por otra lata de pintura…

"Sasuke"… Sasuke"… "! MALDICIÓN¡ !TENGO QUE LLEGAR A LA ACADEMIA¡".

Se levanto a una velocidad que nadie relacionaría con la escuela, se vistió rápido, bajo las escaleras y grito un vago `Te veo en la tarde Mamá ´.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka tenía un dolor de cabeza esa mañana. La noche anterior habia tenido que matar a Mizuki y explicar todo a Kiba, luego de reportarse con el Hokage e informarle que su misión habia sido un éxito.

Al llegar a casa tomo un baño y se fue a dormir un rato, aunque la cara de Kiba lo acosaba constantemente. El chico habia intentado atacarlo cuando se dio cuenta que el era quien habia matado a Mizuki, liberando una ligera explosión detrás de iruka, que cuando volteo para observar que habia ocurrido se encontró frente a dos clones de Kiba, perfectamente sólidos y estables. Habia aprendido la técnica de clones de Sombra cuando tuvo el pergamino en sus manos… y en tan solo dos horas habia dominado el jutsu.

Lo que Kiba no sabia, e Iruka tenía ciertamente claro (debido a experiencias personales), era que el jutsu clones de sombra drenaba el chakra del usuario novato excesivamente.

Así que, para desgracia del joven Inuzuka, sus clones desaparecieron en quince segundos y cayo noqueado al suelo exhausto, debido a la falta de chakra.

Cuando Kiba despertó esa mañana, Iruka le explico las intenciones de Mizuki, y le promovió a genin por haberse demostrado capaz de realizar la técnica de clones de sombras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…el equipo siete será: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata y Nara Shikamaru. Su sensei Jonin será Sarutobi Asuma."

"El equipo ocho será: Namikaze Naruto, Yamanaka Ino y Inuzuka Kiba. Su sensei Jonin será Mitarashi Anko."

`Genial, estoy atascado con Kiba… aunque pensándolo bien, también estoy con Ino-chan. Y a Sasuke le toco con Hinata y Shikamaru… que fastidio... de verdad quería tocar con Sakura-chan. Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer…´

La voz de Iruka continúo anunciando los equipos.

"El equipo diez será: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura y Akimichi Chouji. Su sensei Jonin será Yuhi Kurenai."

"Hagan favor de estar aquí dentro de dos horas para conocer a su maestro. Pueden retirarse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Creí que no habías pasado el examen Kiba, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?."

Ino y Naruto habían decidido almorzar juntos, después de todo, eran un equipo apartar de ahora y como todo buen equipo, creían que era lo mejor invitar también a Kiba, ya que a fin de cuentas era su compañero y tenían que llevarse bien para que las cosas se dieran de buena manera durante las misiones.

"Mmm… B-bueno… esto… yo…"

"Vamos, ya dinos…"

"Esta bien. Anoche… tome el pergamino de los jutsus prohibidos de tu padre, Naruto. Mizuki me contó que si aprendía un Jutsu del pergamino, pasaría el examen."

"Mama siempre le dice que debería guardar eso en casa, pero el piensa que su oficina es mas segura…"

"Shh… Naruto-kun, déjalo que continué" interrumpió Ino.

"Bueno… ¿Dónde iba?... ah, si." Suspiro "el caso es que solo tuve tiempo de aprender un jutsu del pergamino, el de clones de sombra, cuando Mizuki apareció pidiendo que le entregara el pergamino y… cayo muerto."

"¿Muerto?" preguntaron Naruto e Ino al mismo tiempo.

"Iruka-sensei me explico que lo habia hecho a petición de Hokage-sama, que todo era parte de una misión… y me promovió a Genin pro haber aprendido el Jutsu clones de sombra, a pesar de que la técnica se termino casi todo mi chakra, te deja exhausto."

"Nah, ¡yo puedo hacer hasta cien clones sin sudar ni una gota!"

"¿NANI?" Exclamaron Kiba e Ino sorprendidos.

"Si, Observen"

Naruto formo un sello de manos en forma de cruz y exclamo efusivamente `Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu´.

Al instante aparecieron decenas de Narutos, en las bancas, techos y árboles. La expresión en la cara de Kiba era simplemente de asombro, y la de Ino no se quedaba atrás.

"Pero… es simplemente imposible que alguien de doce años tenga tanto chakra como para hacer cien clones y no morir del cansancio."

Naruto desapareció a los clones y sonrió como un zorro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"No lo se, simplemente siempre he tenido mucho chakra. Papá puede hacer hasta cuarenta sin cansarse y mamá apenas y logra unos veinte."

"Mmm… bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Alguien sabe algo de nuestra sensei?" dijo Ino, todavía sin recuperarse de la impresión que le ocasiono ver a Naruto realizar su técnica.

"Creo que ella es parte del equipo de investigación y tortura ANBU." Comento Kiba

"Bueno, parece que es hora de irnos…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko Mitarashi se sentía algo incomoda con el prospecto de presentarse a los tres mocosos. No es como si a Anko le intimidara la idea de ser maestra, habia muy pocas cosas que podían intimidar a Anko, y ciertamente un trío de niños no entraba en la lista.

Acercándose lentamente a la puerta del salón de clases, observo cuidadosamente el aula. Umino Iruka se encontraba en el escritorio revisando unos papeles con cara de aburrimiento. Anko activo uno de sus jutsus favoritos, el Mesaigakure no jutsu y se dirigió ya invisible al interior del cuarto. Deslizándose lentamente a través de la puerta, pegada a la pared evitando hacer algún ruido que la delatara, se coloco detrás de Iruka y se acerco lentamente a su oído.

"¡HOLA IRUKA-CHAN!"

Iruka se sobresalto de tal manera que hasta salto de su silla, aventando los papeles que habia estado estudiando cuidadosamente.

Volteo la cabeza hacia el pizarrón pero no vio a nadie atrás de el, hacia que pregunto:

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién esta ahí?"

"¡Oí, Iruka-chan! ¡Aquí adelante, tonto!."

"¿Eh? Ahh… Anko, eres tu."

"Si. Mira, con respecto a los mocosos…"

"Naruto, Ino y Kiba"

"Si, ellos. El caso es que tengo un asunto pendiente que atender y no podré presentarme con ellos, y no tendré tiempo libre hasta dentro de cuatro días, y se supone que su examen es dentro de dos, axial que te voy a dejar esta pequeña nota para que se las entregues a ellos. Diles que dentro de cuatro días les notificare si han aprobado o no."

"Esta bien. ¿Algo mas?"

"Con eso será suficiente."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Chouji y Shino estaban sentados enfrente de su nueva maestra Jonin, Yuhi Kurenai. La mujer estaba alrededor de los veinticinco años, tenia cabello largo y negro, unas vendas enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo que resaltaban su silueta bien definida y sus piernas destacaban al no estar cubiertas desde la entrepierna hacia abajo. Pero lo que más sobresalía de Kurenai eran sus ojos, rojos. _Rojos como los de Itachi-san… _pensó Sakura lentamente. Entonces decidió preguntarle a la mujer acerca de ellos.

"Mmm… Kurenai-sensei, ¿acaso tiene usted el sharingan?"

La mujer rió un poco y le dijo amablemente a la chica.

"No, Sakura. Es su color natural, y aunque suelen ser muy útiles a la hora de intimidar en batalla, en realidad no pueden hacer nada especial." Kurenai se aclaro su garganta y se dirigió al trío. "Muy bien, quisiera que me hablaran de ustedes. Díganme su nombre, gustos, disgustos, Pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro. Tu primero." Dijo señalando a Shino.

"Mi nombre es…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

…Nara Shikamaru, me gusta el shogi, me disgusta la gente problemática, mi pasatiempo es mirar las nubes y en realidad mis sueños para el futuro no son nada problemáticos, pero no me siento con ganas de contárselos. ¿Puedo dormir un rato ahora?" termino el chico.

Asuma los habia llevado a un parque cercano para que pudieran presentarse. Su reacción al ver al hombre fumar fue de disgusto. Tosieron fuertemente cuando el humo se desplazo hacia sus caras. Asuma tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo y se dirigió a Sasuke.

"Ahora tu, Sasuke."

"Hai. Mi nombre es…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Hasta que hora tendremos que esperar Iruka-sensei?."

"Su maestra me ha dejado instrucciones para ustedes, aquí tienen."

Iruka dejo el papel en la mesa y salio del aula. En la nota se leía lo siguiente:

_Mocosos:_

_Estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos, así que les dejo la siguiente prueba. Quiero que consigan ya sea una prenda interior de Itachi Uchiha o la mascara de Kakashi Hatake. Ustedes deciden cual de las dos conseguir y los métodos a usar._

_Anko-sensei._

"Vaya zorra. Si la mascara de Kakashi-niisan es de por si difícil de conseguir, la ropa interior de Itachi será peor."

"¿Te refieres a Uchiha Itachi, el capitán ANBU? ¿Y a Hatake Kakashi… ¡SHARINGAN KAKASHI!?. Estamos fritos compañeros." Exclamo Kiba.

"Bueno, deberíamos empezar ya, ¿no creen?." Dijo Ino.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hatake Kakashi estaba sentado en una de las bancas cercanas a la academia shinobi, leyendo su libro y disfrutando de un poco de aire fresco. Estaba pensando en lo buena que era su vida. _No tengo más obligaciones que mi escuadrón ANBU y unas cuantas misiones ocasionales, puedo disfrutar a gusto de mi libro y sobre todo, logre convencer a sensei de que no se me asignara un grupo de genins nuevos este año. _Si, definitivamente su vida era buena. Leía en esos momentos una escena por demás escandalosa de su libro, y disfrutaba cada momento de ello. Y fue entonces cuando sintió a los tres niños acercarse lentamente a el. Ciertamente Naruto estaba entre ellos. El chico tenia demasiado chakra para lograr esconderlo bien, y los otros dos simplemente no tenían tan buen control como para poder disfrazar el suyo. Volteo ligeramente por la espalda y les hablo.

"!Yo¡ Naruto. Sal de ahí, ya te he visto."

"Maldición. Hey Kakashi-niisan, ¿podria pedirte un favor?"

"Habla." Fue la simple respuesta de Kakashi.

"Bueno… veras… lo que pasa es que parte de nuestra prueba era conseguir tu mascara, así que… estaba pensando… que si nos la podrías prestar un rato ¿si?."

Kakashi rió fuertemente, agarrándose el costado. Ino, Naruto y Kiba simplemente estaban _perplejos_.

"Muy bien, lo haré… solo si pasan una pequeña prueba."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento favorito de Kakashi, quien estaba apunto de explicarles las reglas de la prueba.

"Muy bien chicos, estas son las reglas: tienen que quitarme estos dos Cascabeles" dijo mientras les mostraba el par de campanillas que ato a su cintura. " Si lo logran les daré mi mascara, solo a aquellos que me quiten uno de los cascabeles, el que no lo logre pedirá regresar a la academia ninja, bajo el argumento de que no se siente preparado aun."

"Eso es injusto, Kakashi-San." Dijo Ino.

"La vida nunca es justa Ino-chan." Respondió el Jonin.

"¿Entonces cuando empezamos?" dijo Kiba.

"Ahora." Dijo Kakashi antes de desparecer en una nube de humo y hojas.

Naruto se acerco a sus compañeros para realizar una estrategia.

"Bien, este es el plan: Kakashi-niisan es del tipo ninjutsu, aunque siendo un Jonin va ser muy difícil que podramos vencerlo entre los tres, asi que creare unos cuarenta clones para distraerlo, y cuando uno de ellos logre inmovilizarlo Ino-chan va a usar el shintenshin no jutsu, y luego Kiba tomara los cascabeles antes de cambiarlos por estos." Ante eso, Naruto le extendio a Kiba un par de cascabeles.

"Err… Naruto, ¿Por qué llevas un par de cascabeles contigo?."

"No son simples cascabeles, es un clon transformado en cascabeles."

"Muy ingenioso Naruto-Kun". Dijo Ino.

"Bueno, ¡Manos a la obra!."

Se escabulleron entre los arbustos, intentando localizar a Kakashi. Cuando por fin lo encontraron, estaba en cuclillas leyendo su libro.

"Ahora." Susurro Naruto.

Saltando de los arbustos y haciendo un sello de manos en forma de cruz, al grito de "Kage bunshin no Jutsu", Naruto se dirigio corriendo hacia Kakashi. Cuando la media centena de clones aparecieron se amontonaron contra el Jonin y al golpearlo, este desaparecio en un `puff´ de humo.

Volteando rapidamente vio a Kakashi dirigiendose hacia el, pero fue interceptado por los clones de Naruto, quienes lo agarraron, amarraron y tomaron sus manos para impedirle realizar ningun sello de manos.

"Ahora, Ino-chan."

En ese momento, Ino realizo una serie de sellos de manos y cayo noqueada al suelo, mientras Kakashi levanto la cara y hablo como niña.

"Técnica completa."

"¿y como puedo estar seguro de que eres Ino y no Kakashi?."

"_Maldición, me han Descubierto"_ penso Kakashi, sin darse cuenta de que Kiba ya habia cambiado las campanas que tenia en su cintura por las que Naruto le habia dado.

"Y… Ganamos." Dijo Kiba desde debajo de Kakashi, quien lo miro con su ojo visible sinceramente sorprendido.

"Muy bien… asi que, ¿Quién de ustedes volvera a la academia, eh?." Comento Kakashi tratando de mantener su tono _cool._

"Nadie lo hara, puesto que somos un equipo y como tal debemos de sacrifcarnos el uno por el otro para asegurar el éxito de la mision. O todos pasamos o todos regresamos a la academia."

"Muy bien mocosos, creo que han pasado." Comento una mujer de cabello morado que venia bajando de un arbol en el que se habia estado ocultando todo el tiempo que duro la prueba. Vestia una gabardina entreabierta que les permitia ver las formas de su cuerpo, solo con una blusa de tela de red y una pequeña falda que ocultaba sus partes privadas. "Aunque no obtuvieron la mascara."

"Oh, eso. Lo olvidaba." Dijo Naruto mientras una nube de humo aprecio junto a Kakashi, que todavía seguia atado. El clon que todo el tiempo habia pretendido ser el par de cascabeles falsos que Naruto le dio a Kiba tomo la mascara de Kakashi y se la quito rapidamente, para revelar… otra mascara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota del Autor: creo que eso arregla las cosas por el momento, me siento bastante feliz con los resultados que este fic esta dando. Ya lleva casi dos mil hits, y tiene veinte personas en sus favoritos, aunque no me explico porque solo he obtenido nueve reviews, aunque no tengo de que quejarme, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para obtener mas de cincuenta en su primer fic de menos de cuatro mil palabras. De cualquier manera mis estudios como tecnico en electronica habian consumido la mayor parte de mi ultimo mes (incluso las vacaciones), por lo que no tenia la oportunidad de escribir muy seguido, pero espero que la proxima actualizacion sea entre el quince y el veinte de mayo. Anko habia planeado observarlos desde el primer momento, asi que decidio ponerles una prueba super difícil, como era obtener la mascara de Kakashi o la ropa interior de Itachi, lo cual hubiera sido mas difícil que intentar hacer que el Hokage admitiera en voz alta que todavía guardaba el osito de peluche que solia abrazar cuando era un niño, y que a veces hasta le hablaba y el osito se llama toki-chan y que… eh, lo siento creo que me Sali un poco del punto.**

**Kiba tendra un papel importante en esta historia, y no crean que me he olvidado de Sakura y Sasuke, lo que pasa es que después de todo, Naruto es el protagonista.**

**Gracias a todos los que me mandaron algun review y a los que agregaron la historia a sus fav.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	5. El Constructor de Puentes

**ナルト**_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 4: El Constructor de Puentes**_

_Términos Japoneses y Jutsus._

_-chan: es de la forma en la que llamas a una chica que es querida por ti o aun niño pequeño._

_-Kun: como llamas a un amigo (masculino)._

_Otou-san: Papa._

_Nii-san: hermano mayor._

_Nee-chan: Hermana mayor._

_Kage bunshin no jutsu: Técnica de clones de sombra. Crea replicas iguales del usuario, que pueden aprender cosas nuevas y transmitirlas a este al desaparecer. Útiles en combate, pero requiere mucho chakra. Rango B._

_Rasengan: esfera de chakra comprimido que gira en varias direcciones. Técnica original del Cuarto Hokage, transmitida a su hijo, su maestro Jiraiya y su alumno Kakashi. Muy destructivo. Rango A._

_Hime: Princesa._

_Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu: técnica de replicación de sombras, estilo Shuriken. Multiplica un shuriken varias veces. Rango B._

_Sensei: Maestro._

_Genin: Ninja inicial o principiante._

_Chuunin: Ninja Ascendente o de rango medio._

_Jonin: Ninja de elite._

_Tokubetsu Jonin: Jonin especial, enfocados en una especialidad especifica. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Aquí Hinata, estoy en el punto A."_

"_Shikamaru, estoy en el punto B. Esto es problemático."_

"_Aquí Sasuke, estoy en el..."_

"_OI, SASUKE-CHAN, ¿ESTAS HACIENDO LA MISION DEL GATO?"_

"_¡SAL DE NUESTRA FRECUENCIA, NARUTO!"_

"_Pero Sasuke-chan, es tan divertido escuchar la conversación de los demás, además te enteras de… oh no, aquí viene la zorra. ¡Te veo en la tarde, Sasuke-chan!"_

En ese momento Sasuke observo por el rabillo del ojo como un gato naranja saltaba hacia su cara, preparado para atacar.

"¡MALDITO GATO!"

Esa tarde Sasuke iba a pasar un largo rato con yodo y algodones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿A que zorra te refieres, eh mocoso?"

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando, se encontró a si mismo siendo jalado por la espalda de su chaqueta, su cara a la altura de la de _ella_.

"¡Oh, Anko-sensei… vera, yo hablaba… hablaba de… Ino-chan… Si, de Ino-chan, ella…"

Pero Naruto cerró la boca cuando vio a Ino alzando un puño. Una vena claramente marcada en su frente y una mirada asesina fue todo lo que necesito para salir corriendo y pidiendo ayuda a Kiba, que hizo oídos sordos, se dirigió a un lugar donde no pudieran alcanzarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Equipo ocho reportándose para recibir otra misión."

Parte de su rutina diaria era reportarse para recibir un puñado de misiones rango D. Tontas, aburridas y largas misiones rango D. Mientras que Anko sabia que si lograban completar cierta cantidad de misiones rango D recibirían una misión de rango C, que aunque en la opinión de Anko podían ser mas aburridas que ver un documental de cuatro horas acerca de los métodos de producción de dentaduras falsas, para un equipo Genin ese tipo de misiones era lo mas emocionante que podían aspirar por ahora, y estaban esperando realmente ansiosos a que se les fuera asignada una.

"Tch. Iruka-sensei, ¿no podemos tener una misión que no sea rango D?" dijo Kiba con un tono algo exasperado.

"Vamos Otou-san, danos algo mas interesante que la misión del gato. Sasuke-chan termino con unas marcas muy feas después de intentar agarrarlo." Esta vez era Naruto quien hablo.

"¡Naruto! Solo por ser el hijo de Hokage-sama no significa que puedas hablarle como te venga en gana. Eres un shinobi y como tal debes mostrarle respeto a tu Hokage." Le dijo Iruka furiosamente, pero se encontró de pronto con la mano de Minato sobre su hombro.

"Mmm…" empezó a hablar el Hokage "Los ninjas quieren demostrar que ya no son un montón de chiquillos, ¿eh?. Dales una misión rango C, Iruka."

"Muy bien, veamos… Misión de escolta a Nami no Kuni. Deberán de proteger a un constructor hasta que termine un puente en su pais. ¿Aceptan la misión?." Pregunto el chuunin.

"¿Estas bromeando, Iruka-chan?, por supuesto que aceptamos. Estaba empezando a sentirme algo oxidada en esta aldea." Dijo Anko.

"Bueno, hagan pasar al cliente." Ordeno el Hokage.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a un hombre, probablemente ebrio, que tenia alrededor de cincuenta años. Llevaba una camisa gris de pecho descubierto, pantalones de un color mas claro que su camisa y un sombrero de paja en forma de cono. En su mano habia una botella de alcohol, lo cual corroboraba su estado de ebriedad.

"¿Estos son los mocosos que van a protegerme?. Deben de estar bromeando ¿verdad?. El gusano vestido de naranja luce como si fuera a mojar sus pantalones en el momento en el que ponga un pie fuera de la aldea. Y el otro mocoso parece como si no se hubiera bañado en días."

"¿Eh? Pero si tu eres el que parece que no conociera un jabón, _jii-san_." Exclamo Kiba.

"Oí Kiba, basta de pelear con el cliente." Dijo Anko dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza. "No tiene nada de que preocuparse viejo, soy lo suficientemente competente para vencer a quien se nos ponga en el camino con una mano atada y un ojo tapado."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban ya poco más de veinte minutos en el bote que los llevaría al otro lado del puente. El área estaba cubierta por una espesa neblina que no permitía ver nada en unos cuantos metros alrededor. Anko estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño, debido a sus sospechas por el incidente ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas.

_Flash back_

"_¿No estas emocionado por salir de la aldea, Naruto-kun?." Pregunto Ino en un tono algo meloso, casi llegando a lo molesto._

"_Bueno, ya eh salido de la aldea con mis padres en dos o tres ocasiones, pero jamás algo tan lejano. Nunca eh salido del pais del fuego, para ser sincero." Dijo Naruto. "Y tu Kiba, ¿Haz salido antes de la aldea?."_

"_No." Contesto Kiba. "Aunque nee-chan… digo… Hana me hablo sobre los peligros que puede haber fuera de Konoha, o de Hi no Kuni, para lo que importa."_

"_No tienen de que preocuparse gusanos, en una misión de nivel C no hay batallas… para nuestra desgracia." Hablo Anko por primera vez en un largo rato. `Que extraño, un charco en medio de un día soleado, cuando no ha llovido en días… tendré que mantenerme alerta, solo por si acaso…´_

_En ese momento salieron del charco un par de ninjas que ataron a Anko rápidamente con unas cadenas, triturándola en instantes. _

_Los genin observaron asustados, pero decidieron ponerse en marcha y eliminar a los enemigos rápidamente. Naruto asumió el rol de líder y comenzó a dar órdenes._

"_Kiba, ayúdame a derrotarlos. Ino, protege al viejo."_

"_¿Qué necesitas que haga, Naruto?" Pregunto Kiba._

"_Ahora veras." Fue la respuesta del rubio._

_Formando el sello de manos en forma de cruz, naruto creo diez clones, que empezaron a atacar a los dos ninjas enemigos. Otro clon empezó a formar una esfera de chakra en la mano del Naruto original, hasta darle la forma de una pelota azul girando a gran velocidad._

"_Ahora Kiba, quiero que lances un par de shuriken hacia ellos."_

"_Hai."_

_Kiba Lanzo unas cuantas shuriken, mientras el clon de Naruto que lo habia ayudado a formar su jutsu dijo "Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu." Con esto, las Shuriken se multiplicaron varias veces, matando al primero de los enemigos. Después, Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia el enemigo restante, mientras otro de sus clones lo sostenía por la espalda. Echando hacia atrás su brazo, pronuncio el nombre del ataque._

"_! Rasengan ¡"_

_El enemigo salio impactado hacia atrás por la fuerza de la técnica. Su pecho tenia un hoyo grande donde el ataque habia impactado. Anko apareció de su escondite, que estaba detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, sorprendiendo a los genin y al constructor de puentes._

"_Buen trabajo, mocosos. Aunque es una lastima que no pueda saber por que nos atacaron, ¿verdad Tazuna-san?." Dijo mirando amenazadoramente al viejo._

"_Puedo explicarlo todo, de veras. Verán, el Pais de las Olas es un lugar muy pobre, dominado por un hombre llamado Gato…"_

_Fin Flash Back._

"Bien, creo que hasta aquí llego yo." Dijo el hombre del bote. "Tenga cuidado, Tazuna-san. Las esperanzas de nuestra tierra están en sus manos."

"Muchas gracias. Vaya con precaución." Respondió el constructor.

Y así, el equipo ocho y el constructor de puentes se dirigieron a la aldea del último.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del Autor (2): Bueno, este capitulo fue mucho mas corto de lo que esperaba, 1184 palabras para ser exactos (eso sin incluir la nota con los términos al principio del capitulo. De cualquier forma, eh aquí la primera parte de la saga de Zabuza y Haku. Tengo planeado que sean alrededor de cuatro capítulos. Quiero agradecerles infinitamente pro los reviews que me han dejado, lo cual me de ganas de seguir escribiendo mas y mas. Pensándolo bien, hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre aquí en México, considerando que las vacaciones de primavera terminaron el 20 de Abril, solo fuimos una semana a clases y nos suspendieron desde el 27 del mismo hasta pasado mañana, el 7 de mayo por el asunto de la epidemia de influenza porcina en el pais. Así que han sido 10 días de no ir a clases (eso sin contar que yo no fui desde el miércoles 22 de abril XD).

Bueno, hasta la próxima, mis estimados lectores.

REVIEWS PLEASE¡¡¡.


	6. El demonio escondido entre la niebla

"Creo que deberíamos llegar pronto a la aldea, no queda muy lejos de aquí."

El camino del mar a la aldea tomaba aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, tiempo suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera convertirlos en picadillo, en opinión de Anko. Estaba pensando en maneras de eliminar a algún enemigo que pudiera atravesárseles en el camino cuando vio que Naruto arrojaba un kunai a un arbusto cercano.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Naruto?" le pregunto Kiba, algo asustado por el repentino movimiento de su compañero.

Cuando Ino se acerco para saber a que habia apuntado Naruto, encontró un conejo pequeño.

"¡Pero si solo es un conejo, Naruto-kun! Deberías de fijarte a donde apuntas."

Si, es solo un conejo, pensó Anko. Un pequeño, peludo y blanco… ¿Blanco?. Los conejos no deberían ser blancos en esta época del año, más bien cafés. Seria talvez…

"Entreguen al viejo y tal vez les permita conservar sus vidas."

…una trampa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ナルト_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 5: El demonio escondido entre la niebla**_

"¡Todos al suelo, es un trampa!." Ordeno Anko.

Miro al hombre que los atacaba. Era alto y de piel morena, con cabello negro y puntiagudo. Sus ojos cafés destilaban peligro y extrañamente, no tenia _cejas_. Su cara estaba cubierta por vendas, en una especie de mascara y el hitai-ate de la aldea escondida entre la niebla estaba colocado de costado sobre su frente. En su espalda habia un Zanbatou enorme, casi de la misma altura del ninja.

"Momochi Zabuza, ninja renegado de Kirigakure no sato. ¿Qué asunto tienes con mi cliente?." Pregunto la Jonin en tono desafiante.

"Mmm… cabello púrpura, actitud de zorra. Debes ser Anko Mitarashi, la alumna de Orochimaru. El viejo debe ser matado."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a poner tan fácil?. Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Protejan al cliente."

"Hai." Respondieron al unísono.

"Parece que tendré que eliminar a los mocosos también. ¡Mizubunshin no jutsu!."

Al instante aparecieron tres copias idénticas de Zabuza, cada una con la espada gigante en manos.

"¡Al ataque!." Grito Naruto. "Kage bunshin no jutsu".

Clones de Naruto aparecieron por cualquier lado. Cinco de ellos fueron a donde Ino y Tazuna se encontraban y tomaron una formación de defensa. Cinco mas se unieron a Kiba para combatir un clon de Zabuza, otros diez se ocupaban en eliminar el segundo clon de agua. El verdadero Naruto mando veinte clones a luchar contra la copia restante mientras que el Naruto original comenzó a formar un rasengan en su mano derecha.

"¡Rasengan!."

El clon de Zabuza se convirtió agua después de haber sido impactado por el ataque de Naruto. El clon contra el que peleaba Kiba se encontraba en serios apuros y pronto se encontró a si mismo con un kunai entre los ojos, justo antes de desvanecerse en el vital liquido. El tercer clon, que se encontraba luchando a los clones de Naruto fue eliminado por la Fuuma Shuriken que le lanzo el Naruto real.

"Parece que tus clones no son tan fuertes como creías, ¿eh, rarito sin cejas?."

"Parece que tenemos a un mini Yondaime Hokage. ¿Cuál es tu nombre mocoso?." Pregunto Zabuza.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Mmm… el hijo del cuarto Hokage, ¿eh?. Bien, parece que la gente de Iwagakure me pagara una buena fortuna por matarte. Pero primero, me ocupare de esta zorra." Dijo Zabuza cambiando su atención hacia Anko, que estaba ya en una pose de pelea de un estilo que los genin desconocían.

"Sen'eijashu!"

Serpientes salieron por las mangas de la gabardina de Anko, atrapando a Zabuza, quien intento librarse en vano.

"El estilo de combate Hebi. Dile hola a tu perdición, Zabuza."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha se acerco lentamente a la tumba del centro, depositando una simple flor blanca, como llevaba haciendo ya desde hacia cuatro años. Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, habia muerto durante una misión en el pais del viento a manos de un ninja renegado de la aldea de la roca. Sasuke habia intentado entrenar hasta el extremo para vengar su muerte, pero Itachi lo detuvo antes de que llegara mas lejos. Su hermano habia tomado el liderazgo del clan, pues a pesar de ser solo tener catorce años en aquel entonces, era ya un miembro respetado por la comunidad ninja y un capitan ANBU de los mas jóvenes en la historia de la aldea. Y Minato-sama, _Minato_, el hombre que su padre no toleraba, se habia presentado en el funeral para ofrecer toda la ayuda posible a la familia Uchiha, llevando a su esposa e hijo con el. Naruto. Su mejor amigo, definitivamente era otra de las cosas que lo mantenían en un mundo real, no una loca busqueda de poder. En ningun momento Sasuke se dio cuenta del par de ojos dorados que lo miraban desde la obscuridad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y logro hacer trizas a las serpientes. El combate comenzó rápidamente. Golpes y patadas eran dados cada tanto, a una velocidad que los ojos presentes apenas eran capaces de seguir. El estilo de pelea Hebi consistía en puños que servían para dañar y bloquear al mismo tiempo. Zabuza intentaba tomar su espada, pero cada que lo intentaba era bloqueado, así que decidió ponerse serio. Saltando hacia atrás, formo un sello con una sola mano y pronuncio el nombre del jutsu.

"Kirigakure no jutsu."

Pronto una espesa niebla cubrió todo, degradando el campo de visión de Anko al punto en el que no podía ver nada más allá de cinco metros.

"Hígado, pulmones, espina dorsal, clavícula, cuello, corazón, riñones y cerebro. ¿Cuál debería escoger?."

De pronto, una voz nueva hablo.

"Creo que no tendrás tiempo de elegir." Pronto el aire se lleno con el sonido de algo que parecía una parvada masiva de pájaros. La electricidad ilumino el lugar y la niebla se volvió más ligera. "!Raikiri!."

El ataque casi impacto a Zabuza, quien se hizo hacia un lado para evitar morir chamuscado, fallando casi por una milésima de segundo. A la altura del bíceps en su brazo derecho, se encontraba una quemadura.

Kakashi Hatake habia entrado en acción.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura suspiro.

Era martes. Un puñado de misiones rango D, Chouji estaba comiendo, Kurenai-sensei estaba siendo la mujer responsable y correcta que debia ser, y Shino estaba… siendo Shino.

A veces se preguntaba porque no habia quedado en un equipo con Sasuke y Naruto en vez de Chouji y Shino. Eran totalmente opuestos. O totalmente iguales en ciertos aspectos. Mientras Sasuke era timido a la hora de comer, Chouji era un gloton, pero igual lo era Naruto. O anque Naruto fuera un griton, Shino era noventa por ciento callado y diez por ciento murmullos, pero tambien era Sasuke (aunque no en un nivel tan exagerado como Shino).

Talvez si estuviera en un equipo con Sasuke y Naruto tendria un sensei diferente. _"Tal vez Asuma o Kakashi-san, aunque definitivamente no Anko. Esa mujer da miedo" _Penso Sakura. Tal vez, considerando que Naruto era todo un genio ninjutsu y Sasuke tenia un excelente Taijutsu, ella seria la especialista genjutsu del equipo. Talvez ya hasta tendrian una mision rango C a estas alturas. Pero quiza las cosas pasaban por una razon, y eran hechas para quedarse asi.

Decidio olvidarse del quiza y prefirio dedicarse al nuevo ejercicio que Kurenai-sensei les enseñaba, la caminata de arboles, pero sin usar las manos. Podia ser tan complicado como resolver un cubo de rubik sin saber la respuesta exacta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto observaba atento la escena ante sus ojos, intentando hallar una manera de salir del apuro. Zabuza estaba apunto de eliminar a Anko y de pronto, el lugar se lleno de electricidad mientras una nueva voz hablaba. Naruto sabía que conocía esa voz, pero no podía localizar al misterioso personaje más cuando escucho el nombre de la técnica que de pronto habia vuelto la niebla más visible, lo supo de inmediato. Era Kakashi.

"¡Kakashi-niisan!. ¿Cómo nos haz encontrado?" Dijo Naruto, feliz de que los refuerzos hubieran llegado. Kakashi era uno de los mejores Jonin de la aldea. Era tan buen ninja que Naruto creía que seria el próximo Hokage.

"Minato-sensei me mando como apoyo. Y por lo que veo, he llegado justo a tiempo." Respondió el Jonin.

"Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia o Sharingan Kakashi. Ninja rango A, según el libro Bingo de la aldea escondida entre la niebla." Dijo Zabuza, reconociendo a su nuevo oponente.

"Largo tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh, Zabuza?." Dijo Kakashi. "Me temo que estas apunto de quedarte sin chakra, talvez consideres largarte de aquí antes de que te mate."

De pronto, dos agujas impactaron el cuello de Zabuza, matándolo al instante, o al menos eso parecía. Un ninja una especie de Yukata entreabierta y una mascara que indicaba que era un ninja rastreador de la aldea escondida entre la niebla salto de un árbol cercano y atrapo el cuerpo de Zabuza en el aire, mostrando una velocidad increíble.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme a eliminarlo, llevaba ya un buen tiempo intentando eliminarlo." Dijo el ninja rastreador.

"Fue un placer." Respondió Kakashi, cubriendo su ojo Sharingan.

Y antes de que Anko pudiera sugerir que decapitaran a Zabuza para garantizar su muerte, el ninja rastreador desaprecio, llevándose consigo el Zanbatou de Zabuza, junto con el cadáver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del Autor: 1504 palabras. Quisiera hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero pienso que asi la gente podria aburrirse mas rapido, aunque considerando que actualizo dos veces por mes (que ya sera en dias fijos, el 15 y el 30, a menos que algo mas surga.), deberia de hacer capitulos minimo de tres mil palabras, algo asi como 10 hojas de Word en letra 10 con fuente verdana, la usada por . Bueno, he ahí el segundo capitulo de la saga de Zabuza. Tambien tenemos un poco de Sasuke-chan y Sakura en este capitulo. Ahora ya sabemos porque solo Itachi habla con Sasuke cuando se gradua de la academia, y el nombre del padre de Sasuke si es Fugaku, asi como el de su madre es Mikoto, solo para los que se lo pregunten. ¿Alguien podria decirme como diablos escribir mejor a Sakura?. Esa chica es un dolor en la cabeza, simplemente no puedo con ella. Agradezco todos los reviews que me han mandado, y siguan en sintonia para el prox. Capitulo el dia 30 a mas tardar.

Si les ha gustado, dejen un review. Si no, dejen un review con una critica para saber en donde debo de mejorar. Y escuchen a Ikimono Gakari, muy buena banda.


	7. Chakra elemental

* * *

Cuando el Ninja rastreador se perdió de vista Naruto soltó un enorme suspiro.

"¡Al fin nos libramos del rarito sin cejas!" Dijo relajado.

"No tienes que confiarte en absoluto, Naruto. Zabuza sigue vivo, pero dadas sus heridas, estimo que tenemos una semana mas antes de volver a enfrentarnos a el." Le respondió Kakashi.

"Pero, ¿eso significa que piensa volver a atacarnos después de la derrota que acaba de sufrir?" Pregunto Ino.

"Esto que acaban de ver mis pequeños novatos, es una pelea nivel Jonin. Grábenla en sus mentes, y repítanla de vez en cuando. Al llegar al nivel en el cual puedan vencer a cualquiera de los involucrados, serán la elite de los ninjas." Les hablo Anko. "

"Deberíamos dirigirnos a casa de una buena vez." Comento Tazuna.

"Tiene razón, estoy empezando a sentirme algo cansa…" empezó a decir la Jonin, pero en ese momento se desmayo por el cansancio.

* * *

ナルト_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 6: Chakra elemental.**_

Minato Namikaze estaba en la sala de su casa en compañía de su esposa disfrutando de una tarde solos. La casa se encontraba mucho más callada de lo habitual, habiendo Minato mandado a los sirvientes de la casa del Hokage y con su hijo en una misión, todo era mucho mas tranquilo.

"¿Minato-Kun?" le pregunto su esposa.

"¿Qué pasa querida?"

"No puedo esperar a que Naruto regrese para darle la noticia."

"Yo también me siento impaciente por contárselo."

"Aunque creo que _El_ no será el único…" le dijo Kushina en tono de _adivina._

"¿Eh?." Pregunto el Hokage.

"Tengo quince días de retraso." Fue la respuesta de su esposa.

"¿De retraso? ¿Tenias un compromiso o deuda?" Dijo Minato, sin comprender la noticia que su mujer le quería dar.

"No entiendo como es que llegaste a ser el Ninja mas poderoso de la aldea. A veces eres mas despistado que una cabra." Dijo Kushina. "Estoy embarazada, Minato."

"¿COMO?." Grito el Hokage alarmado.

"Repite conmigo, Minato-chan. E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-A. Embarazada. ¿Lo entiendes o necesito escribírtelo también?"

"Eso… eso quiere decir que tendremos dos hijos nuevos… ¿verdad?" pregunto Minato.

"Si." Le respondió Kushina en un tono muy alegre.

En ese momento Minato se puso a saltar por toda la sala, dando gritos de júbilo y emoción. Hubiera continuado hasta quedarse sin garganta de no ser por el ruido que se escucho en la puerta. Era alguien tocando.

"¿Diga?" pregunto Kushina.

Un joven alrededor de quince años, con un chaleco Chunnin y un collar con el símbolo del clan Uchiha estaba parado en la puerta de la casa.

"Disculpe que la moleste a esta hora Kushina-sama, pero Hokage-sama tiene una visita urgente de Uchiha-sama."

"Oh, Itachi-Kun esta aquí. Bueno, por favor hágalo pasar."

"Por supuesto, Kushina-sama."

* * *

Anko llevaba ya 2 días en cama cuando Kakashi decidió entrenarlos. _Talvez y hasta aprendan a escalar árboles con su chakra, _pensó el jonin. Los había llevado a una zona profunda del bosque donde pudieran entrenar a gusto.

"Muy bien chicos. Hoy aprenderemos a escalar árboles."

"pfff..." exclamo Kiba. "¡He escalado árboles desde que tenía 8 años! Esto será pan comido"

"Kiba tiene razón Nii-san. Yo escalo árboles desde los diez años."

"Ah, ¿pero sin usar las manos?" Pregunto Kakashi tratando de usar un tono como de misterio.

"Claro." Le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Maldición, parece que tienen algo de experiencia. _"¿Que tal tu eh?, Ino-Chan."

"Bueno, yo solamente lo conseguí hace tres meses." La respondió la rubia.

"¿Pues que demonios les enseñan en la academia estos días?" Pregunto Kakashi en un tono escéptico.

"No, nii-san." Le dijo Naruto. "Lo que pasa es que usamos técnicas que requieren mucho control del chakra, por lo tanto ya conocemos el ejercicio."

"Oh si, me olvidaba que ya puedes hacer el rasengan. ¿Pero Ino y Kiba? ¿Qué clase de técnicas tienen?"

"A mi se me entrenaba en técnicas como el clon hombre bestia." Respondió Kiba.

"Y las técnicas del Clan Yamanaka requieren mucha precisión."

_Genial _pensó Kakashi. _Tendré que ponerme un poco más exigente._

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe caminar en el agua?" Les pregunto.

La cara de los tres genin le indico que iban a tener una larga y húmeda tarde.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en una banca cercana a la Academia Ninja, comiendo y platicando acerca de sus misiones. Era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que tenían algo de tiempo libre, y con Naruto en una misión lejos de la aldea, decidieron pasar el resto de la mañana juntos.

"Sasuke-Kun, ¿Haz hecho algún progreso ya con el Sharingan?" Pregunto Sakura.

"No, pero no porque no trabaje en ello. Mi hermano dice que el Sharingan se manifestara a su debido tiempo, aunque no ha querido contarme como pasara." Le respondió el chico, que ahora vestía una chamarra blanca a medio abrir con una playera negra debajo y pantalones Ninja negros.

Sakura, en opinión de Sasuke, se ponía más hermosa cada día. Su cabello rosa llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y vestía una blusa roja con una falda negra y medias que llegaban a la altura de las rodillas. Su hitai-ate estaba puesto a forma de cinta para el cabello y llevaba unas pulseras rojas con los símbolos de su familia, que eran como un par de círculos semi sobrepuestos.

"Espero y lo logres pronto. Kurenai-sensei me ha enseñado un par de genjutsus, pero no he tenido oportunidad de probarlos completamente." Le dijo la chica.

"Asuma-sensei insiste en enseñarnos a utilizar nuestro Chakra elemental, aunque Shikamaru insiste en usar sus sombras. Hinata tiene afinidad por el agua, y la mía, o debería decir _**las**_ mías son Fuego y Electricidad."

"¡Electricidad!. Pero si ese es uno de los elementos más raros. Además, solo los Jonin o un Ninja de alto nivel desarrollan mas de un elemento."

"Según mi hermano, los Uchiha podemos desarrollar el Fuego como elemento secundario y cualquier otro tipo como nuestro principal, aunque hay veces en las que el Ninja puede dedicarse al genjutsu y no desarrollar su segundo elemento."

"¿Y como podría saber cual es mi elemento?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Con estas." Respondió Sasuke, mostrándole una pequeña tarjeta. "Solo tienes que aplicar un poco de Chakra y te dirá tu elemento"

Sakura tomo la tarjeta y dejo fluir Chakra en su mano, haciendo que la tarjeta se convirtiera en polvo al momento.

"Eso quiere decir que eres un tipo tierra." Le respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Buenas Noches, Itachi."

"Buenas Noches, Hokage-sama." Dijo Itachi, haciendo reverencia leve.

"¿Podría preguntar que te trae a mi casa a esta hora?"

Estaban en el despacho que Minato tenia en la casa.

"Quería pedirle un favor. Deseaba saber si era posible que Sasuke y Naruto-sama pudieran estar en un mismo equipo para los exámenes Chuunin que se llevaran acabo dentro de dos meses."

"Me temo Itachi que eso es imposible. Para empezar, tendría que saber si Asuma y Anko piensan ingresar a sus alumnos en el examen. Después, entra la posibilidad de que Sasuke-Kun y Naruto-Kun no quieran estar en un mismo equipo. Y por ultimo, ¿Quién seria su tercer miembro?" finalizo el Hokage.

"Le aseguro que Anko-san y Asuma-san seguramente propondrán a sus equipos en el examen. La nueva generacion de Shinobis parece muy prometedora. En segundo, Naruto-sama y Sasuke son muy apegados asi que dudo mucho que no quieran trabajar juntos como equipo. Y Sakura-san seria muy feliz si se le ofreciera esta oportunidad. Le ruego por favor tome en cuenta mi petición"

"Muy bien Itachi, al regresar Naruto de su mision seran asignados como un escuadron temporal, y trabajaran con un Jonin hasta que el examen finalize."

"Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama."

Itachi hizo una reverencia y desaparecio en puff de humo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente al entrenamiento de caminata en agua, Naruto y Kiba se encontraban en el bosque con Kakashi. Les habia llevado solo a ellos dos debido a que Anko estaba trabajando con Ino. Los tres habian logrado dominar el ejercicio del dia anterior con algo de trabajo, pero al final lo habian logrado. Kakashi tenia planeado enseñarles una tecnica nueva a cada uno.

"Muy bien chicos, ¿alguien me puede decir que son estas?" pregunto Kakashi mientras les mostaba unas tarjetas blancas.

"Uhmm…" dijo Kiba "Creo que son tarjetas usadas para saber tu tipo de chakra. ¡¿Nos enseñara ninjutsu, Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto el chico.

"Si. Ahora, quiero que apliquen un poco de Chakra en las tarjetas y veremos su resultado."

Los gennin tomaron las tarjetas y poco después, la tarjeta de Kiba se quemo, y la de Naruto se corto por la mitad.

"Bien. Kiba, tu elemento es fuego, y el tuyo Naruto, es viento."

"¡GENIAL!" exclamo Naruto. "El chakra de viento es de los mas poderosos, y muy raro tambien."

"Bah, supongo que el fuego no es tan malo." Dijo Kiba.

"Muy bien" dijo Kakashi. "Les mostrare un pequeño combo que funcionara de maravilla con sus elementos. El que le mostrare a Naruto se llama Futon:Daitopa, y el que aprenderas tu Kiba, se llama Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. Combinados estos ataques les permitira potenciar el fuego con la ayuda de la tecnica de viento, creando una bola de fuego enorme."

"Manos a la obra." Dijo Kiba entusiasmado.

"Muy bien, primero deben de concentrar su chakra en el punto deseado. En este caso Kiba lo hará en su boca y Naruto en sus brazos y manos."

Después de varios intentos, los muchachos anunciaron que lo habian logrado.

"El siguiente paso" les dijo Kakashi " es convertir ese chakra en chakra elemental. Deben concentrar su mente y chakra en perfecta sintonia para lograr esto."

Los gennin intentaron lo que Kakashi les pedia. Y asi, pronto Naruto comenzo a emitir viento de sus manos. Kiba logro encender una ligera llama en su palma.

"Ahora debes de aprender los sellos de manos Kiba."

Después de una hora de intentar reunir los tres pasos, cada uno de los chicos logro efectuar el jutsu con precision. Kakashi se encontraba algo sorpendido por la rapidez con la que habian logrado dominar la tecnica.

"Creo que por hoy es suficiente."

* * *

Tres dias después del entrenamiento con el chakra elemental, el equipo ocho se encontraba con Anko en el puente, mientras Kakashi se habia quedado en el bosque cercano entrenando solo. El dia era soleado y amigable, y los trabajadores estaban un poco mas felices que de costumbre. Naruto y Kiba ayudaban en la construccion constantemente, cargando cosas y consiguiendo almuerzos para los obreros, mientras que Ino y Anko se dedicaban a vigilar alrededor y servir de guardaespaldas a Tazuna.

Pronto Una niebla densa cubrio el area del puente y una voz omnipresente dijo:

"Llego la hora de mi venganza, Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

NA: He tenido mejores semanas que estas, pero los ultimos dias fueron mas buenos. El retraso se dio porque mi disco duro exploto (**SI, EXPLOTO!!!**) y batalle mucho para escribir este capitulo. En el proximo capitulo que subire entre el dia 15-18, veremos la pelea, asi como el resultado del combo viento-fuego. y el plot se vuelve mas complicado en los proximos capitulos, como ya se puede empezar a ver.


	8. En el Puente

Una niebla densa cubrió el área del puente y una voz omnipresente dijo:

"Llego la hora de mi venganza, Hatake Kakashi."

"Mierda, esto no va a ser precisamente un día de campo." Dijo Kakashi.

* * *

ナルト_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 7: En el puente.**_

* * *

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Anko-sensei?" Pregunto Kiba.

"Salgan de aquí y llévense a todos los civiles que puedan. Las cosas se van a poner algo feas." Le respondió la Jonin.

Los tres gennin empezaron a correr y tomar a cuanto civil pudieran, creando unos cuantos clones de sombras para que les ayudaran en la labor.

"¡Apresurémonos o el rarito sin cejas nos hará papilla!" Grito Naruto.

"¡Vamos!." Dijo Ino. "¡No hay tiempo que perder!".

Una vez que llevaron a los obreros a la aldea, los tres chicos empezaron a discutir un plan.

"Creo que deberiamos regresar a ayudar a Anko-sensei y a Kakashi-san" dijo Ino, preocupada por los Jonin.

"Si, parece ser la mejor opcion". Dijo Kiba.

Naruto aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

"Entonces escuchen, este es el plan…"

* * *

El puente que Tazuna construia era grande. Fácilmente podia alcanzar un kilometro de largo y unos veinte metros de alto. Estaba construido con vigas de acero y el camino era de madera. Faltaban alrededor de cuarenta metros por poner de suelo , asi que habia un vacio enorme en la parte de atrás, la que conectaba con el continente. Alrededor habia cajas con material y madera acomodada a las orillas. Usualmente los dias en Nami no Kuni eran calurosos, pero la niebla que se habia esparcido por todos lados y que bloqueaba el campo de vision mas alla de los cuatro metros habia traido consigo un fuerte frio, casi anormal en esa zona.

Anko se disponia a ayudar a Kakashi en su batlla recien comenzada contra Zabuza, pero fue bloqueada por el Ninja rastreador que se habia llevado el cuerpo de Zabuza el dia que pelearon en el lago.

"No interferiras en la batalla de Zabuza-sama, o te las veras conmigo." Dijo el Ninja rastreador.

"Como tu quieras chico, de todas formas iba a ser una pelea poco justa, con eso de que somos dos contra uno." Respondio Anko mientras sacaba un par de kunais de su bolsillo.

La battalla comenzo rapidamente. El Ninja rastreador desaprecio de la vista de Anko, que esperando el ataque, bloqueo un par de shurikens lanzadas por atrás. El Ninja rastreador reasparecio lanzando un par de senbon, que impactaron a Anko a la altura de la clavicula.

"Estas dañada ahora, por favor no continues si no quieres tener tu brazo severamente lesionado." Dijo el Ninja rastreador.

"Pfff, si este tipo de heridas me hubiera detenido antes no hubiera llegado a los quince años. Dejate de juegos y empieza a pelear de verdad niño."

"Como tu desees." Fue la respuesta del Ninja rastreador.

* * *

El agua se esparcio por todos lados, mojando las sandalias de Kakashi e indicandole que ya eran cuatro los clones de agua que habia desturido, lo cual se estaba empezando a volver algo irritante.

"Talvez deberias de considerar ampliar tu repertorio de jutsus, ¿No crees, Zabuza?."

"Talvez deberias callarte y morir de un vez, Hatake Kakashi" le respondio Zabuza.

Zabuza alzo su zanbatou, y fue bloqueada por un Kunai de Kakashi, quien mientras bloqueaba tambien le dio una patada en el costado a Zabuza, rompiendo un par de costillas en el acto. Zabuza desparecio en un charco de agua, y Kakashi cayo al suelo por unos instantes, suficientes para que Zabuza lograra clavar su Zanbatou en el brazo derecho de Kakashi, cortandolo por la mitad.

"¡AGHH!" Grito Kakashi.

La sangre empezo a brotar sin control, mientras Kakashi yacia en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Como el brazo habia sido cortado a la altura del codo, era poco probable que pudiera salvarlo, e inclusive si pudiera, no tendria moviemiento completo de nuevo, debido al daño causado en los nervios. Podia sentir que su final estaba cerca, y empezo gritar de nuevo.

Escucho como Zabuza desenterraba el Zanbatou de su brazo mutilado y se acercaba a el, dandole una patada en las costillas.

"Y ahora Hatake Kakashi, ¿quien podra salvarte de tu pobre final?" Pregunto Zabuza.

_Maldición, _Penso Kakashi, _necesito encontrar alguna manera de destruirlo._

* * *

La batalla entre Anko y el ninja rastreador se volvia mas intensa con cada segundo que pasaba. Ahora la Jonin tenia agujas senbon enterradas en el brazo izquierdo a la altura de la clavicula, en la pierna izquierda y en su antebrazo derecho.

El ninja rastreador tenia varias heridas sangrando en su pecho, y una herida provocada por una shuriken en su espalda.

"Parece que me tengo que poner serio. No queria recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas mas opcion." Dijo el Ninja rastreador. "_Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō."_

El agua que estaba alrededor del puente se elevo, creando una muralla de espejos de cristal alrededor de Anko. Podia ver la cara del ninja rastreador mirandole desde todos angulos. Cada uno de los reflejos elevo tres agujas senbon.

_Solo habra tres agujas reales, puesto que solo hay uno dentro de los espejos y los demas son ilusiones._ Penso Anko.

Pronto su teoria probo ser incorrecta, y se encontraba tirada en el suelo con decenas de agujas perforando su cuerpo.

_Parece que me ha llegado el final…_

_

* * *

_

"¿Cuánto vale para usted la vida de su hermano y su madre, Capitan?"

"Todo"

"Mate a Minato Namikaze y reúnase conmigo aquí. Tiene dos meses."

* * *

"_Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō."_

Naruto y Kiba observaron como los espejos de cristal se creaban alrededor de Anko. Tenian que salvarla de alguna manera.

"Bien Kiba, hora de poner en practica lo que aprendimos…"

Cada una realizo los sellos respectivos y después de unos instantes, alzaron la voz y apuntaron hacia los espejos de hielo.

"_Kaze to ka oni no jutsu"._

Naruto libero ondas de viento que invadieron todo el lugar, levantando material de construccion a su paso, y entonces fue cuando Kiba llevo acabo su Jutsu. Expulsando el fuego de su boca, mezclandolo con la fuerte corrirente de aire, llenaron todo el lugar con un fuego que duro encendido durante un minuto. Cuando el fuego se disperso, lo espejos de cristal habian desaparecido, derretidos por el fuego. La niebla tambien se habia dispersado, dando paso al dia soleado y a un campo de vision abierto de nuevo. Los genin tardaron poco tiempo en ver lo que habia pasado. Anko parecia una representación a escala de un alfiletero, y a Kakashi le faltaba el brazo derecho. Zabuza estaba atonito y el ninja rastreador habia perdido su mascara y la parte de arriba de sus ropas.

"¡TU!" grito Naruto. "¡Mataste a Anko!. ¡Voy a Matarte!."

El chakra comenzo a girar el la mano de Naruto, sin la necesidad de un Kage bunshin que lo ayuadara. El tamaño del Rasengan era mas grande que otras veces.

El ninja rastreador se encontraba perplejo y no se movia de su posición mientras Naruto corria hacia el, con su brazo extendido hacia atrás.

"¡TOMA ESTO!. ¡RASENGAN!."

"¡HAKU!" Grito Zabuza mientras realizaba un sello.

El cuerpo del ninja que Zabuza habia llamado Haku fue remplazado por el suyo, recibiendo el impacto del ataque de Naruto.

"Zabuza-sama… esta… muerto" titubeo Haku.

Haku tomo una aguja senbon del suelo y la recargo sobre su barbilla.

"Su maestra esta viva, necesita algo de descanso pero estara bien." Le dijo Haku a Kiba.

Cerrando los ojos, empujo la aguja y se dio un golpe certero, perdiendo la vida al instante.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: Solo por si alguien se estaba preguntando, Kakashi si pierde su brazo definitivamente, Zabuza y Haku estan muertos y la familia de Tazuna… Ya veran…**

**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō (Liberación de hielo: Espejos cristal de hielo): Técnica sanguinea de Haku. Esta técnica congela agua que hay alrededor y la transforma en espejos de hielo. Puede introducirse en ellos, y saltar rápidamente entre uno y otro, reflejándose en ellos. Crea así una falsa idea de su localización, y ataca al enemigo en la confusión.**

**Kaze to ka Oni no jutsu (Tecnica del demonio de viento y fuego): Combinacion del Fuuton: Daitoppa y el Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu.**


	9. Niisan

* * *

"¡Anko-sensei!. ¡Estas viva!" dijo Naruto, sorprendido de ver como Anko se levantaba del suelo, sacando una aguja senbon de su hombro.

"No seas tonto, se necesita mucho mas que un acupunturista para vencerme. Ni siquiera tuve que usar..." De pronto Anko pareció recordar algo. "¿Cómo esta Kakashi?"

"Kakashi-sensei…" dijo Kiba "El perdió un brazo, y no se ve nada bien."

"Maldición" exclamo Anko "Necesitamos conseguirle ayuda de inmediato… aquí no hay un hospital y Konoha queda a dos días de viaje."

"Sensei, tengo una idea." Dijo Naruto.

"¿Planeas curarlo tu, Naruto-kun?" le pregunto Ino.

"No, planeo hacer que llegue a Konoha."

Naruto abrio su bolsillo y tomo un Kunai con tres puntas y un extraño sello en el. Lo planto cuidadosamente en el suelo y haciendo un sello dijo:

"_Hiraishin no jutsu"_

* * *

ナルト_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 8: Niisan**_

* * *

Sentia como sus ojos ardían por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, interminables. El Kunai estaba apunto de destrozarlo, e inclusive si lograba esquivarlo, los bandidos que se suponía podrían detener en una misión de rango C sabían realizar ninjutsus, y lo mas probable es que los fueran a matar.

_No… no pueden matarnos _pensó Sasuke.

_No sin volver a ver a mí hermano… a mi madre… a Naruto… a Sakura…_

Y entonces abrio los ojos y el mundo se volvió más claro. Podía ver como el kunai lentamente se acercaba a el, cerrando el espacio entre el frió acero y su muerte. Y lo entendió todo.

_Sharingan…_

* * *

Minato Namikaze estaba sentado tranquilamente en su oficina, en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no tenía papeleo que hacer y se disponía a disfrutar de una pipa y un poco de té de jazmín.

Se quito la gabardina blanca, el hitai-ate y el chaleco Jonin. Se descalzo y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Sirvió té en una pequeña taza de porcelana y se disponía a encender la pipa cuando sintió _esa _sensación. Como si tuviera un pedazo de metal en su espalda y un imán gigante lo jalara a máxima velocidad. Sentia como su chakra disminuía lentamente y veía pasar edificios, casas, las puertas de la aldea, el mar y un puente, donde se veían varias personas y tres charcos de sangre.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy?"

"Hokage-sama… Kakashi-sensei esta herido."

"¿Qué?"

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi a perdido un brazo." Era Anko quien le hablaba.

"¿Quien me ha traído aquí?" Pregunto Minato. "¿y porque diablos parecen recién salidos de guerra?"

"Esto… la misión cambio a rango A después de ver que teníamos a dos ninjas exiliados de rango A. Kakashi y yo peleamos contra ellos, pero no pudimos vencerles, entonces Naruto mato a uno con su rasengan y el otro se suicido."

"Ya veo… Tendré que llevar a Kakashi a Konoha… pero el Hiraishin lo mataría, no esta acostumbrado a tanta velocidad, y en su estado seria muy peligroso."

Minato frunció el entrecejo durante unos instantes

_I-inu-tori-saru-hitsuji_

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu"_

Una gran pantalla de humo se creo a la orilla del puente, y cuando el humo se disperso un enorme sapo apareció.

"¿Quién me llamo?" Pregunto el Inmenso Animal. "¿Haz sido tu Minato? ¿O eres tu Jiraiya?"

"He sido yo, Jefe" Le dijo Minato. "Tengo una emergencia. Necesito llegar a Konoha, pero no puedo usar el Hiraishin."

"¿Y cual es la emergencia?" Pregunto el sapo.

"Mi alumno, Kakashi. Ha perdido un brazo y mucha sangre."

"Esta bien, suban rápido."

* * *

Esquivo rápidamente el kunai y lanzo uno suyo. Formo sellos con presicion y realizo el jutsu.

"_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"_

Expulso de su boca bolas de fuego escondiendo shurikens en cada una, justo como su hermano le había enseñado. El enemigo quiso repelerlas, pero recibió el impacto de una de las shurikens en la cabeza. De pronto los otros dos enemigos quedaron paralizados y Sasuke pudo ver como la sombra de su compañero de equipo, Shikamaru, se estrechaba ampliamente.

"Ahora Sasuke, Termínalos de una vez." Le ordeno Shikamaru.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."_

La bola de fuego fue suficiente para eliminar a los dos bandidos y de paso, dejar a Sasuke con tanto chakra como un vagabundo con dinero.

* * *

"Entonces Yakushi-san, ¿no hay forma de que Kakashi recupere su brazo?"

"Lo siento Hokage-sama. La única que podría hacer esto seria Tsunade-sama, y ya usted conoce su postura en lo que a la aldea concierne."

Minato se sentia acabado.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Yakushi-san."

"A sus ordenes, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi definitivamente perdería su brazo derecho, inhabilitándolo para realizar su técnica original, el chidori. Minato se sentia mal por perder un buen Jonin, pero se sentia peor por el daño emocional que esto le causaría a Kakashi. El era como su hijo, sin considerar que Naruto era su hijo de sangre, más sus hijos por venir, Kakashi siempre fue el primero.

_Incluso Naruto le llama Nii-san_… Pensó el Hokage. _Hermano mayor._

"No deberías de ponerte triste por Kakashi. Al menos sobrevivió."

La voz de Kushina irrumpió su tren de pensamientos como siempre, trayéndole un poco de paz a su estado de ánimo.

_Siempre ha tenido ese efecto. Es como si pudiera hacer que la gente saque lo mejor de si mismos._

Recordó cuando conoció a Kushina… a pesar de haber perdido su familia y estar en otro país, jamás perdió esa sonrisa.

Entonces, Minato hizo algo que no hacia desde hacia ya veinte años.

Empezó a llorar. A llorar por Kakashi, que había perdido su brazo.

A llorar por Naruto, que solo tenia doce años y ya había matado a mas de una persona.

A llorar por Rin, que había muerto de tristeza.

A llorar por Obito, que murió por amor y cariño a sus compañeros de equipo.

A llorar por todos sus compañeros ninja que habían caído defendiendo la aldea en la guerra.

A llorar por todos los ninjas de Iwagakure que había matado el mismo, y que en las noches lo atormentaban en pesadillas.

A llorar por Kushina, que había perdido su casa, su familia y hasta su país, y nunca había dejado de sonreír un solo día.

"¿Kushina?" pregunto Minato.

"¿Si, Minato?"

"Nunca te alejes de mi."

* * *

"Entonces Anko-sensei, ¿nos quedaremos aquí con el viejo alcohólico hasta que termine el puente?"

"Así es Naruto. Eso si es que Tazuna-san esta de acuerdo."

"Pero por supuesto, Anko-san. Ustedes serán siempre bienvenidos a mi casa."

"Muy bien, necesitamos dormir mucho…" dijo Kiba bostezando.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas mas en las que el equipo ocho se dedico a colaborar en la construcción del puente de Tazuna, además de darle un apropiado funeral a Zabuza y Haku. Kiba se encontraba algo reticente con la situación, murmurando cosas acerca del brazo de Kakashi, pero Anko le recordó que Zabuza y Haku no tenían la culpa y solo realizaban su trabajo.

Al final de su estancia en el país de las olas toda la gente se reunió para despedirlos en el puente.

"Espero que lleguen a salvo a su aldea, y por favor díganle a Kakashi-san que deseo que se recupere" dijo Tazuna.

"Anko-san, Estoy listo."

Anko miro hacia abajo y vio a Inari, el Nieto de Tazuna. Kakashi le había ofrecido al niño la opción de ir a la academia shinobi en Konoha.

"Abuelo, cuando regrese seré un ninja y me convertiré en el protector de esta aldea."

"¡Bien dicho, Inari-kun!" Grito alguien entre la multitud

"¡Si!" grito otro.

Pronto todos los aldeanos irrumpieron en aplausos para Inari y el equipo ocho, y los vieron partir hacia el horizonte.

"Tazuna-san, como va a llamar al puente."

"El camino del héroe."

* * *

**Nota del Autor: GENIAL!!! GOLPE DE INSPIRACION LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA HACER UN CAPITULO DE SEISMIL PAGINAS QUE HE DECIDIDO SEPARAR EN TRES CAPITULOS…. Whoaaa Danzo es Tobi… el manga se encuentra en su punto de emoción mas alto y estimo que terminara en este año o a principios del siguiente…**

_**Lean Naruto Primer y dejen reviews porfa…**_


	10. Konnichiwa, Obito!

ナルト_**: Densetsu**__** no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**_

_**Capitulo 9: Konnichiwa, Obito!.**_

------------------------

"Entonces Sensei, asumo que seré removido de mi status como shinobi."

"Esto… Kakashi, si tu logras desarrollar un metodo para ser igual de eficiente yo no tendre motivo alguno para impedirte ser un ninja." Dijo Minato. "Aunque yo te sugiero que te busques una mujer, tengas hijos y vivas una vida pacifica."

"Usted y yo sabemos que la vida familiar jamas ha sido algo a lo que este encariñado."

"Siempre podrias colaborar como sensei durante un corto tiempo."

"¿Qué tanto y quienes serian?" pregunto Kakashi.

"Aproximadamente tres meses, y seria con Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Namikaze Naruto."

"Yo… no siento que pueda lograr que ellos tres pasen el examen chuunin."

"¿Y como diablos supiste que hablaba del examen?"

"Se sumar dos mas dos, sensei. Falta un mes para el examen, y dura otro mes y medio. Basandome en las fechas, todo lo demas fue pan comido."

"Esta bien." Dijo Minato.

"¿Ha pensado ya en retirarse sensei?" pregunto Kakashi.

"Si, he pensado varias veces en eso, pero ahora tengo que decidirme por otro candidato."

"¿Otro?."

"El anterior no cumplió con los requisitos." Contesto el Hokage.

"¿Y cuales eran esos requisitos?"

"Conocer mas de mil jutsus, haber tomado un equipo de gennins y llevarlos a todos como mínimo a nivel chuunin, ser mayor de diecisiete años, tener un contrato de convocación o alguna técnica especial difícil de realizar, nivel S y por ultimo, aunque no muy necesario, ser nominado por el anterior Hokage, o en caso de que este no pueda, el Señor feudal del país del fuego lo nominara."

"¿y conozco al idiota que rechazo semejante trabajo?" Pregunto Kakashi.

"Piensa un poco muchacho."

_Conocer más de mil jutsus_ Sharingan…

_Una técnica nivel S _Raikiri…

_Equipo de gennin_…

"Esta bien sensei, tomare a esos mocosos como aprendices, pero mas le vale hacerme Hokage. Creo que solo así podré deshacerme de esta maldita mascara."

--------------------------------------------------

"¡Konnichiwa! ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Sasuke!"

"¿Qué paso con Sasuke-chan?" le murmuro Sakura a Sasuke, que le respondio algo así como "no lo empeores."

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun. ¿Cómo ha estado la misión?"

"Yo… no quisiera hablar de eso, Sakura."

"¿Quieren ir a comer algo?" Pregunto Sasuke abruptamente.

_Naruto… ¿Qué habrá pasado en esa misión? _Se pregunto a si mismo Sasuke.

"!Vayamos a comer ramen!" sugirió Naruto.

"Este bien En marcha."

Caminaron en relativa calma, mirándose y haciendo comentarios silenciosos.

"¿Hay algo que hallan aprendido en estas tres semanas?" pregunto Naruto

"Bueno, yo aprendí un par de genjutsus nuevos, y descubrí mi elemento de chakra." Le respondió Sakura.

"!No vas a creer esto, Naruto!" le dijo Sasuke emocionado.

"_¡Sharingan!_"

Los ojos de Sasuke habían cambiado de su negro usual a un rojo sangre y una especie de par de comas negros giraba alrededor del iris.

"¿Nani? ¿Cuándo paso esto, Sasuke?"

"Te lo diré cuando me cuentes que ocurrió en tu misión." Fue la respuesta evasiva de Sasuke, cuyos ojos habían vuelto ya a la normalidad.

"Esta bien, pero creo que con solo recordarlo no querré comer nada."

Les dijo Naruto. "Hace tres semanas recibimos una misión de rango C para escoltar a un viejo borracho hasta su casa, en el país de las olas. Cuando llevábamos alrededor de treinta minutos de haber salido de la aldea unos chuunin de la aldea de la niebla nos atacaron y creí que habían matado a Anko-sensei, así que los matamos. Después viajamos otra hora en un bote hasta llegar a la orilla del país de las olas y ahí apareció un Jonin renegado, Zabuza. Nos ataco a todos y nos dijo que lo había contratado un mafioso llamado Gato para matar al viejo. Entonces Kakashi-niisan apareció y casi mata al tipo con un Chidori. Paso una semana en la que Kiba y yo aprendimos jutsus de nuestros elementos. El de Kiba es fuego y el mió es viento."

"El ultimo día de esa semana, Zabuza apareció en el puente del viejo Tazuna, y un chico que iba con el, Haku, peleo contra Anko-sensei, mientras Kakashi peleaba contra Zabuza. Anko parecía un alfiletero a escala y Kakashi perdió un brazo. Me enoje tanto que quise matar a Haku, pero Zabuza se interpuso y murió por el Rasengan. Invoque a papá con el Hiraishin no jutsu y el trajo a Kakashi a konoha mientras nosotros nos quedamos allá dos semanas más. Al regresar, nos acompaño Inari, el nieto de Tazuna." Naruto tomo un respiro y termino con un " creo que eso lo resume todo."

"Esto… disculpa por presionarte para que nos lo contaras." Dijo Sakura.

"A mi me paso hace dos semanas. Estábamos en una misión de nivel C y uno de los tipos con los que peleábamos estaba apunto de matarme. Entonces todo se volvió mas lento a mi alrededor y veía todo con más claridad. Me di cuenta que había despertado el sharingan, asi que podia ver como venia hacia mi y esquivarlo a tiempo, luego el tipo quedo hecho cenizas."

"Ouch" dijo Sakura.

"Lo sé" Dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento el estomago de Naruto porfiro un rugido sobrenatural, como si no hubiera comido nada en 3 días.

"¡Que perdedor!" dijo Sasuke. "no sabes contener tu estomago ni porque Sakura esta aq--" " _grrrrrrrr_" era el estomago de Sasuke.

Los tres se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y después se rieron con fuerza, como no lo hacian desde que habian salido de la academia.

"Saben, creo que deberiamos de apurarnos e ir a comer, de otra forma, ustedes dos terminaran asustando a la gente." Les dijo Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------

Después de comer, Naruto y Sasuke acompañaron a Sakura a casa y decidieron caminar hasta la casa de Naruto, que quedaba a la orilla de la montaña Hokage.

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"he aprendido otra cosa mientras estaba en el país de las olas."

"¿Y que es?"

"Te lo diré si no se lo cuentas a nadie."

"Esta bien."

"Espera. ¿Cómo se que no correrás a decirle a mi madre en el momento en que te lo diga?"

"Yo también tengo un secreto que contarte."

"Bien…" Naruto dijo y luego suspiro. "He aprendido a fumar."

"Yo también." Le dijo Sasuke.

"¿Crees que Sakura-chan se enoje?"

"Mas que por Sakura, yo me preocuparía por tu madre. Esa mujer puede asustar al Hokage, ¿Qué la detendría para hacernos papilla?"

Se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

"¿Te quieres quedar?" le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

"No, tengo que ir a entrenar en la mañana."

"Esta bien. Te veo luego, Sasuke-chan."

"Hime-sama." Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto con un reverencia.

Sasuke habia dado ya unos cuantos pasos en direccion a su casa cuando escucho a Naruto.

"¡Oye Sasuke!"

"¿Si?"

"Cuídate"

"Gracias amigo. Tu tambien."

Y siguió su camino hasta su casa con una sonrisa en su cara.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Mamá?."

Acababa de entrar a su casa buscando a su madre. A pesar de que habia llegado en la tarde y se habia dado una ducha para salir con Sasuke y Sakura, su madre no habia estado en casa a esa hora.

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Quién esta ahí?"

Era su madre.

"Soy yo, Naruto."

Kushina corrio y lo abrazo fuertemente, casi sofocandolo.

"Ven, rapido."

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Naruto apenas recupero el aire.

"¡Quiero que conozcas a alguien!"

Naruto le siguió intrigado por saber de que se trataba.

"Cierra los ojos hijo."

Era su padre.

"¿Qué pasa?" volvio a preguntar Naruto.

"Ahora, puedes abrir los ojos."

Cuando abrio los ojos Kushina Y Minato le sonreian y abrazaban a un niño como de nueve años, que tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos cafes. Casi parecia que era su hermano.

"¿Y quien es el niño?" pregunto Naruto.

"Es tu hermano, Minato."

_Que yo recuerde, no tengo hermanos…_

"¿Hermano?"

"Si, apenas ayer vino a vivir con nosotros"

"Oh… osea que es… tu sabes… adop… adoc…" _Diablos, cual era la palabra _"¿adoptado?"

"Si, Naruto. Pero haz de tratarlo como si fuera tu hermano de sangre, que a fin de cuentas, es tu hermano."

"¿Y porque el no ha dicho nada? ¿Es mudo?"

"No soy mudo, niichan"

La voz del niño era suave y timida, como la de quien es retraido y no habla mucho.

"¿Te importaria decirme como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Obito, Namikaze Obito."

Naruto sonrio y lo abrazo. Kushina y Minato se unieron al abrazo, y siguieron platicando felizmente, intentando distraerse un poco de las cosas malas que recien ocurrian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Área de entrenamiento 44

**Naruto: La Técnica Legendaria**

**Capitulo 10: Área de entrenamiento 44.**

_Kunai... listo._

_Shuriken... __listo__._

_Katana... __¿Porque no?_

_Protector... listo._

_Cepillo de dientes... listo._

_Ramen Instantáneo... listo._

"Creo que eso es todo." Dijo Naruto, dejando escapar de sus labios una sonrisa de satisfacción. El día anterior había presentado junto con Sakura y Sasukela primera prueba de los exámenes Chuunin.

La prueba, que servia para probar las habilidades de espionaje y recolección de datos de los aspirantes, había probado ser una difícil y aunque Naruto no tenia idea de a que pintaba todo el asunto, había copiado las respuestas por unos espejos colocados en el techo que apuntaban hacia el examen de un chico de la aldea de la hierba. Al final del examen se les dio una pregunta engañosa que podía llevarlos a la derrota, pero ninguno de los tres se rindió.

Habiendo salido del examen fue a comer junto con Kiba e Ino, que habían sido emparejados con una Gennin del clan Uchiha. Paso una hora con ellos y después se fue a casa a dormir y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Tendría que pasar cinco días completos en el área de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro, o como le llamaba Anko de cariño, el bosque de la muerte. Tenia miles de árboles cuatro veces el tamaño de la torre Hokage, monstruos que hacían ver al más fiero de los tigres como un cachorro desamparado y por supuesto, setenta y dos enemigos ninjas dispuestos a matar con tal de pasar la prueba. Desdichadamente, Naruto desconocía esto.

Dio una ultima mirada a su habitación. Las paredes azules, la cama recién hecha. El closet con ropa en su mayoría de color naranja, el pequeño estante con libros de la academia, la fotografía de el y sus padres y otra mas reciente donde aparecía con Obito. Sus ropas habían cambiado también. La chaqueta naranja había sido hecha a un lado para dar paso a una negra con una camisa naranja de fondo, unos pantalones negros y sandalias del mismo color. Acomodo los estuches de Kunai y Shuriken en su pierna y cadera respectivamente, y coloco la Katana en su espalda y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigió hacia el bosque de la muerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acercándose lentamente a su objetivo, el ANBU se volvió completamente silencioso.

"_Omoi soukei seichou no jutsu_"

De pronto el hombre rubio callo al suelo incapaz de moverse o articular palabra alguna

"Parece que después de todo, el cuarto Hokage realmente estaba fuera de forma."

Cuando llego al punto que había preparado anteriormente llevo el cuerpo inmóvil del Hokage al centro de la habitación, que estaba rodeado por runas en el suelo, y procedió a pintar un sello mas en la planta del pie izquierdo del Hokage.

"_Koukyuu Hensö no jutsu_"

Técnica de disfraz permanente. Un Kinjutsu que alteraba la apariencia del objetivo de manera irreversible. Para realizar esta técnica era necesaria una muestra de sangre de la persona en quien uno iba a cambiar su apariencia. Y el ANBU tenia el disfraz perfecto.

El día anterior, en el cual dio inicio la segunda prueba de los exámenes chuunin, el hijo del Kazekage había intentado atacarlo por la espalda. El mocoso no esperaba que el ANBU estuviera consiente de su presencia en todo momento, y justo cuando el Gennin lo ataco, el kunai del ANBU se hundió en su garganta, seguido por un ninjutsu medico que daba a la punta del dedo tanto filo como un bisturí que utilizo para extirparle el corazón.

Ahora, Minato Namikaze había dejado de existir, para convertirse en Sabaku no Gaara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conseguir el pergamino del cielo no fue muy difícil. Solo tuvieron que esperar a que uno de los equipos se fuera a dormir y tras una breve distracción desde los arbustos por parte de Naruto, Sakura tomo el pergamino que el desprevenido Gennin había dejado junto al fuego. Cuando el chico, que era de la aldea de la lluvia, se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa empezó a buscar al enemigo, aunque lo único que encontró fue el puño cerrado de Sasuke golpeando su cara.

Con el pergamino asegurado empezaron a escabullirse entre los árboles y buscaron un lugar donde dormir.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Sakura-chan?" pregunto Sasuke.

Habían acampado dentro de uno de los inmensos árboles con un hueco en medio, justo a cinco kilómetros del centro del bosque donde se encontraba el punto de reunión para los equipos que lograran conseguir los dos pergaminos. Hicieron una fogata para calentarse e iluminarse y estaban los tres muy juntos para conservar calor corporal.

"Yo creo que deberíamos ir a la torre lo antes posible." Dijo Sakura, pero de pronto frunció el entrecejo. "O talvez deberíamos eliminar la mayor cantidad de enemigos posible." Sugirió como alternativa. "Así evitaríamos tener mas competencia en el examen."

Ellos no sabían que alguien había ya comenzado esa labor.

"Creo que deberíamos dormir las cuatro horas restantes de la noche y pensar en un plan por la mañana." Dijo Naruto.

"Bien, que así sea entonces." Sentencio Sasuke con aire de autoridad.

"¡Hey! ¿Quién diablos murió y te dejo a cargo, Sasuke-chan?"

"Tal vez si no fueras un mediocre que solo sé..." empezó a replicar Sasuke, pero corto sus palabras y agudizo el oído.

"_Sharingan."_

Al canalizar el chakra a través de sus ojos, su mundo se volvió mas claro y pudo observar definidamente al chico de cabello rojo castaño que se acercaba lentamente a ellos con la mirada llena de algo que parecía una mezcla entre hambre e impulsos asesinos.

"Hay un Genjutsu sobre nosotros." Susurro Sasuke. "Lo vamos a romper silenciosamente mientras tu Naruto, haces tres clones que luzcan igual a cada uno de nosotros. Nos ocultaremos y lo atacaremos a mi señal."

Levanto las manos y murmuro un leve _Kai_ al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros.

El desconocido pelirrojo era un ninja de la aldea de la arena. Media aproximadamente lo mismo que Sasuke y llevaba un extraño objeto en su espalda con forma de calabaza. Tenia ojos de un color verde claro con ojeras muy marcadas, un tatuaje del kanji "amor" y no tenia _cejas._

_¿Tendré algún extraño efecto imán hacia los psicópatas sin cejas? _Se pregunto Naruto a sí mismo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Pregunto la voz de un aterrado Sasuke, que en realidad era un clon de Naruto.

"¡SANGRE!"

De pronto una garra gigante de arena ataco al clon, triturándolo fuertemente hasta que se convirtió en una nube de humo. Dándose cuenta de que se enfrentaba a una ilusión, el atacante empezó a buscar a los verdaderos miembros del equipo Kakashi entre las sombras.

_Necesitamos ganar tiempo. _Pensó Sakura. _Talvez sea hora de poner en practica lo que Kurenai-sensei me ha enseñado._

"_Magen: Narakumi no jutsu_"

La ilusión que Sakura había colocado en el enemigo, que ahora sabían era un Gennin de Sunagakure, debió haberles comprado algo de tiempo, pero el enemigo no se inmuto.

_Imposible _pensó Sasuke. _Ese Genjutsu te debe atormentar con tus pensamientos mas oscuros. Debió haberse alterado aunque sea un poco._

_Necesito encontrar una manera de paralizarlo._

"_Futon: Daitoppa"_

Una corriente de aire gigante se creo alrededor de Naruto, expandiéndose alrededor. Concentrando su chakra para enfocarlo solamente en dirección al enemigo, hizo una señal a Sasuke, que lanzo su jutsu rápidamente.

"!_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

El enemigo rápidamente se vio envuelto por las flamas de la técnica combinada de Sasuke y Naruto. Al extinguirse el efecto del jutsu, lo que encontraron fue un cuerpo carbonizado cubierto por una capa de vidrio.

"Mierda, esta porquería apesta horrible." Se quejo Naruto.

"¿Por qué no nos largamos de aquí?" sugirió Sakura.

"Seguro, no vaya a ser que aparezca otro psicópata por aquí." Dijo Sasuke.

"¿Asustado, Sasuke-chan?" Pregunto Naruto mientras se saltaba al árbol más cercano, impulsando el chakra a través de sus pies.

"Ya quisieras, Hime-sama."

Y con un salto, Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron a la par con Naruto, alejándose lo mas pronto posible de donde yacía el cuarto Hokage.


End file.
